Rio: Imagination
by Slyassassin25
Summary: In an alternate time line, Blu has an adoptive brother, with a secret.
1. Captured

**Hellooooooo Fanfiction! My name is Slyassassin25 and this is my first story! Yay! Anyway, enough about me, this story is going to be very similar to the movie, with the addition of an OC I created. Please send me advice on writing stories in the reviews since I'm new to this. Anyway, without further ado, Lez do dis! (Let's do this)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OC to be later named.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Captured

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the wondrous city of Rio de Janeiro. Everyone was just getting up to begin their normal everyday routine. In one of the nearby jungles, a small, lone bird leaped of the branch it was standing on and flew on, humming.

As it flew, it began disturbing other birds, creating a beat while doing so. As he continued, he passed by a group of bananas, which turned out to be a large group of toucans, who began to clack their beaks, which then led to waking up more birds. The toucans came out of a hollow, single file, and began to fly, one after another. Some birds began dancing. At one point, multiple birds of varying species, landed on branches and began singing and dancing. Several scarlet macaws flew and began creating beautiful and intricate patterns with their wings as they sang.

As the birds were singing and dancing, in one particular hollow, two small blue Spix macaws' chicks were sleeping. They both were awakened by all the festivities. They were very similar to each other, except one had very dark, brown eyes, a few dark blue feathers above his eyes, while the other one had lighter brown eyes and plumage compared to the other chick, and three feathers sticking on top of his head. Hearing the music, they both bobbed their heads to the beat. Looking at each other with big and excited smiles, they began dancing inside their hollow.

As they were dancing, the two noticed a Yellow macaw mother with her three chicks in their nest right above them. The two stopped dancing and began to observe them. The mother picked up her two of her chicks one by one and threw them off the nest. The two Spix's chicks peered worryingly at the chicks falling down. But to their surprise, both of the chicks were flying. The two flew up to join their mother, who was also in the air. The two tired to fly in a circle around her, but the lost control slightly and bumped into each other. The shook their heads slightly, gaining control again.

After seeing the other two chicks flying, the two Spix's chicks walked onto the edge of their hollow, spreading their wings. The two wanted to fly, and had good confidence seeing the other two learn to fly. The two watched the partying birds another second, feeling the empowering rhythm more. The two looked at each other and nodded, reassuring themselves. The two were about to jump off, but a net flew down and snatched two macaws out of the air. The two chicks retracted their wings in fear, as they watched in horror as many birds were systematically captured by nets and cages. Those who weren't captured yet began to fly off in a panic, trying to get as far away as they could. This panic resulted in several birds flying by the Spix chick's hollow, their momentum forcing the two out of their hollow.

Both chicks flapped their wings rapidly in a pitiful attempt to fly. They both landed into a pile of soft leaves that accumulated at the base of the tree. The both got up, calling out to any bird for help, but they were returned by silence. They both cuddled each other in an attempt to comfort each other. Then, a cage fell and trapped the both of them.

Later, the two chicks found themselves on a plane with the many other captured birds. The shadow of two hands exchanging money was seen by the birds on the wall of the plane. Soon after, the plane took off, leaving Rio.

* * *

A few days later, a truck with the words _Exotic Pets_ was driving down a snowy road, the driver drumming out to the radio. The hatch lock in the back of the truck was loosening up due to the uneven road. The truck passed by a sign with a moose head saying _Welcome to Moose Lake, Minnesota_.

In the center of town, a sparrow was standing at the stop light, trying to keep warm. The light changed, and the heat emanating from the light stopped. The cold instantly bothered the sparrow, and flew down to where the other light was on. As the truck continued down the road, the driver turned up the radio, not noticing the red light. In a panic, he screamed and hit the brakes. The sparrow screamed as well and flew away. As the truck skidded to a stop, the back opened up, letting a small box fly out. The driver did not notice the box, and drove off when the light turned green.

In the box, the two Spix macaw chicks stood in the corner, hugging each other for comfort and for warmth against the cold weather. The constantly called out softly to anyone that could help them. Outside, they heard footsteps, and the top opened up. The two chicks saw a little red-haired human girl with big, round glasses, purple earmuffs, and a pink sweater. Shocked, the little girl carefully scooped up the two chicks, who were trying to stay out of her grasp because of their fear of the big creature.

"It's okay," the little girls said comfortably as the two chicks tried to evade her grasp, "it's okay." She shushed the two chicks and stroked the top of their heads with her finger. The two cooed in pleasure, their previous fear dissipating. "I'll take care of you two." She said warmly along with a smile. She brought the two chicks up to her in a hug, and the two chicks cooed again, welcoming it. After breaking the short hug, the girl ran to her house, holding the two chicks in her hands.

* * *

**And that concludes the first chapter of Rio: Imagination! (I couldn't think of a better name XD) Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to send me help in the reviews. Finally, I'll see you in the next one!**

**Rio Fact: An original plot for Rio was that a penguin gets washed up on the Copacabana beach! Bet that would be a weird sight. **


	2. Surprising news

**Hey guys Sly here! Sorry for the wait, I've had problems with school. I'll probably be able to post a third chapter today. Don't expect much updates because of school, and I'll tell you otherwise in an update. Also, I'd like to give a shout out to FoxDemon1023 for being my first ever follower! Big thanks man. Hope you enjoy the stories to come! Anyway, I bet I've been keeping you guys waiting long enough. Lez do dis! **

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Surprising news

* * *

Fifteen years passed since the little girl found the two little blue birds in a box outside her home. Ever since then, the little girl, known as Linda Gunderson, took care of the two bird brothers. Now an adult, she still took care of two, the three still living in Moose Lake. Subsequently, Linda's good care of the two was proudly shown in the two's appearance.

The chick with the dark brown eyes had grown up to become very lean, with dark grey beak. The four little cobalt feathers he had on his forehead had grown so large that hey had to be parted, two on the left and two on the right, because if they were left to droop, they would have blocked his vision. His name was Ethan, and by his own choosing. During their years living together, Linda taught the two how to read and write, Ethan learning significantly faster than his brother. When he learned to write basic sentences, he made it clear what name he wanted to have. Prior to this, Linda named him Brady.

The second chick with the lighter, coca eyes, whom Linda had named Tyler, but normally called him "Blu", had grown to be a little shorter than Ethan, but only about five centimeters. Blu was bigger in terms of body size as compared to Ethan's lanky stature. Blu had a lighter grey beak, but not as dark as his compared to Ethan, and still had three small feathers protruding from the top of his head.

Throughout the apartment, pictures were hung of the three throughout their lives together. This consisted of Linda feeding the two as chicks, throwing birthday parties for them, and Linda winning a spelling bee with the two birds on the trophy. Another picture showed Linda, now in her senior year of high school, was standing next to her date to the prom, whom was accidentally, (and hilariously), partly cut out from the picture. She had Blu on her arm, while Ethan stood on her head.

On a nearby whiteboard, a piece of paper with macaw talon marks all over it was hung up by a magnet shaped like Minnesota, saying _I heart MN_. Next to it were four pictures of Linda and the two macaws making funny faces in the camera, and magnetized letters spelling out:

_My birds are stars_

_Keep on smiling_

_I love snow_

_Love parrots_

_Books make great minds_

_Quiet is nice_

On a night stand stood a picture next to an alarm clock showed the three friends smiling, with the picture saying _Best Friends_ with hearts around.

Then, the alarm clock changed to 7:15 and began beeping loudly. A hand came from out of the bed sheets and began pounding on the clock in an attempt to turn it off. Eventually, Linda had to unplug the clock after hitting it to the floor. Then, she began hearing a phone ringing, and then a car alarm in her bedroom. Realizing that the clock was unplugged and couldn't be making the noises, she looked up and saw her two birds standing on her bed. Ethan was making the car alarm while Blu had her round glasses on his beak.

Smiling, Linda pushed Ethan's beak, who then imitated the car stopping. Blu then placed Linda's glasses on her face. She began scratching him, but not Ethan, as he didn't like to be scratched.

"Good morning boys," Linda said comfortably as she scratched Blu.

* * *

Later, they walked into the bathroom, and took out toothbrushes, Linda placing toothpaste on the birds' brushes shortly afterward. As they finished, all three took cups and took a swig of water in unison. All three swished the water around and gargled, Linda and Ethan ready to spit it out. Blu, on the other hand, swallowed his foam and burped loudly, causing Ethan to accidentally swallow his, who immediately coughed and gave Blu an agitated look afterward.

"Ewww." Linda protested, equally as disgusted as Ethan.

The three then entered the kitchen, ready to resume the routine. Ethan stood on the toaster, using his body weight to force the handle down. Blu, meanwhile, began swinging across several hoops in order to reach the cupboards. Due to the two not being able to fly, Linda had to make hoops and such in order for two to get around. Opening a cupboard, Blu grabbed a box of cereal with the name _Fruity Krunch_. Swinging back out, Blu gave the box to Linda. Blu immediately dropped down, landing on a plate and sending it flying, landing in Linda's free hand. At the same time, the toast that Ethan was cooking flew out of the toaster, the handle launched Ethan next to Blu, the toast landing perfectly on Linda's plate.

"Tyler 'Blu' Gunderson," Linda said sternly, holding a spoon. Linda constantly tried to get Blu to swallow the liquid in the spoon, but Blu kept dodging her hand as she tried to give him the liquid.

"You know these vitamins are good for you! Ethan already had his!" Linda stated. Blu looked to Ethan, who wore a mocking smile. Linda sighed in slight agitation. Then, an idea sprouted into her mind. She reached over to the cereal box.

"Ooh, what's this?" Linda asked, holding up the cereal box, shaking it. Seeing this, Blu unintentionally opened his beak, wanting to have some. Linda, taking the opportunity, stuffed the spoon in Blu's beak.

"Gotcha" Linda said triumphantly. Tasting the foul substance, Blu swallowed reluctantly, letting out a frustrated squawk as Ethan snickered at him for falling for Linda's trick.

The two then off the counter and onto two toy cars, Ethan on a white car and Blu on a police car. They both took off and began to replicate a chase scene. Blu began imitating a police siren as he chased Ethan down.

"_You'll never catch me, coppers!_" Ethan yelled, imitating a criminal trying to escape. They both neared two ropes with pegs attached to the end of each. Both birds caught the pegs in their beaks, their momentum throwing them onto the curved banister leading downstairs, which was a bookstore. As a result, their cars were spun to the side, perfectly stopping in two designated spots bearing their names. The two slid down the banister until Ethan landed on Linda's head while Blu landed on her arm. Linda cheered, sitting down in her swivel chair and subsequently spinning. The three stopped at a desk with a computer, Blu jumping off Linda's arm and began type the computer's password. After finishing, Linda pushed _Enter_, opening up the computer.

"Arrr." responded the computer, which was really a recording of Linda. The desktop displayed a picture of the three in pirate costumes.

Meanwhile, Ethan jumped off Linda's head and onto the floor, running over to the front door. Climbing up, he jumped onto the shelf, opened, the blinds, showing the words _Blue Macaw Books_, with an ink container with a blue feather in it. He then switched the sign from _Sorry, We're Closed, _to _Yes, We're Open._

Gathering back to the computer, all three did a special handshake. At the end they made explosion sounds, and then focused towards the street.

* * *

"Enjoy the new book!" Linda said to a customer.

"Thanks Linda!" Thanked the customer, turning to leave the store.

"Bye now!" Linda bid farewell to the customer. She then picked up her phone to continue a call she had just before the customer walked in. "Yes mom, I'd love to visit," Linda continued, placing a mug on a plate with cookies on it. "But who would take care of Blu? … Mom, they don't have kennels for parrots. Here's your hot chocolate Blu," Linda said, pausing her call. Blu squawked back, looking up from a magazine in his cage. "Just how you like it." After placing the plate on the counter by the window, Linda continued with her call. Blu got out of his cage and jumped onto the counter. Taking a sniff, he sighed in happiness.

"Ah, this is the life," Blu paused looking at the hot coco. "The perfect marshmallow to coco ratio, one, two, three, four, five…" Blu paused again, and as he did, a sixth marshmallow popped up. "Six! Mmmm." As he tried to sip, a snowball smacked against the glass. As it slid off, Blu saw his two least favorite birds, Alice and Chloe, two Canadian geese who constantly tried to make fun of him.

"Well, well, if it isn't our favorite nerd bird." Chloe said, laughing along with Alice, tossing another snowball in her wing.

"Ver-very funny, real mature." Blu stuttered, trying to retort as he wiped the hot coco off his beak.

"Hey pet!" Alice yelled, "Where are you migrating to this year huh? The breakfast nook?" Both geese laughed as Chloe threw the other snowball at the window.

"Throw all the snowballs you want," Blu returned, "I am protected by this magical force field, called glass, it's what keeps us so toasty and warm and here while you guys are freezing your-" Blu stopped, looking back at them. The two were shaking their butts in a pitiful attempt to mock Blu.

"La, la, la, la, la!" Alice sung mockingly.

"Classic." Blu muttered as he took a bite from his cookie after dipping it on hot chocolate.

"Hey!" Ethan yelled, who was standing on a peg near Blu, "Do I need to come out their again?" Seeing Ethan, the two geese began to freak out.

"Don't you come near us!" screamed Chloe, as they both flew off in a hurry. Ethan smirked triumphantly, seeing his job done. Ethan jumped off the peg, walking over to Blu.

"It's amazing how stupid those two are. I mean I was right there," Ethan cried, pointing at the peg. "Three feet away from you, within plain sight!"

"I know Ethan," Blu chuckled, trying to calm his adoptive brother, "They're stupid, but you got them away."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, I'm going upstairs." Ethan said, pointing up. Blu nodded as Ethan turned to jump off the counter and proceeded to climb the stairs. After a few minutes of peace, Blu saw a man slipping on the ice outside the bookstore. He eventually lost his footing and fell onto the bench the geese were standing on earlier. He was very tall and lanky, and and seemed ill-suited for the cold Minnesota air, wearing thin long sleeved shorts and pants, along with a scarf. The man looked up, realigning rectangular glasses, and saw Blu, his eyes litting up up. Pulling himself up, he attempted to walk over to the window, yelling something in Portuguese. The man slipped again, and slammed into the window, sliding off after a couple seconds, groaning. Hearing all the commotion, Linda rushed to the door.

"Are you alright?" Linda asked the man worryingly. She helped him up and let him inside, shivering violently.

"Ugh, I'm not really built for this weather." The man said through chattering teeth.

"Oh, are you looking for some books?" Linda asked, pushing her glasses back.

"Books?" The man asked, confused. "No. No. I've come six thousand miles, looking for him." The man said, looking at Blu, who was eating a cookie. Hearing this, Blu squawked quizzically, lowing the cookie.

"_Doctor of Ornithology_?" Linda read on the card the man, named Tulio gave her.

"Oh, he's magnificent." Tulio said, referring to Blu. He then placed his arms by his side and began making squawking noises.

"Uh, Linda, a little help here! Linda?" Blu cried, trying to get Linda to stop this strange man from making strange noises at him. From Linda's perspective, Blu was following Tulio's movements and squawking along at him, appearing to show communication between the two.

"Wow! You're actually communicating!" She cried in excitement and amazement.

"Yes!" Tulio returned, equally exited. "I introduced myself and shook my tail feathers counterclockwise, thus referring to his dominance."

"I did not get that at all." Blu stated quizzically, even though no one could understand him.

"So, Dr. Monteiro," Linda started, but was cut off by Tulio.

"Oh no 'doctor' please, just call me Tulio," The bird doctor said. "You know your macaw is a very special bird. In fact, as far as we know, Blu is the last male of his kind!" Hearing this, Linda and Blu, who was now on her arm, looked at each other with amused expressions.

"Ethan, come down here please!" Linda called up the stairs. Almost immediately, Ethan came shooting down the banister like earlier in the morning, but seeing Tulio, Ethan was caught off guard and didn't land correctly on the computer desk and slid into a nearby trash can. Blu grimaced as Linda picked Ethan up and put him on her head. Looking at Ethan in awe for a few seconds, Tulio became more ecstatic.

"This is wonderful!" Tulio cried out, "Now we have TWO males!"

"Who's this joker?" Ethan muttered to Blu.

"So Tulio, why do you need Blu and Ethan?" Linda asked curiously.

"Oh yes, sorry," Tulio apologized, readjusting his glasses. "I'm getting ahead of myself here. As I was saying, your birds are the last of their kind, and recently we found a female, and our hope is to bring them together to save their species!" Hearing this, Blu gulped.

"Say what now?" Ethan asked, in disbelief to what he just heard.

"Oh! Yeah sure! Um, when can she come over?" Linda responded after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh no, no, no, she is in Brazil. Blu and Ethan must come to Rio de Janeiro!" Tulio corrected happily, hoping they will say yes.

"Rio, Brazil," Linda said, laughing nervously. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no. I never let them out of my sight, they need me." As she said this, Blu and Ethan studied a nearby globe, finding Rio on the map. As Linda walked by again, they returned to their places.

"Oh no, you misunderstand," Tulio said reassuringly, "It's all arranged. You will be with them every step of the way. And I will be with you." Hearing this, Linda messed up some books she was trying to rearrange.

"Um, look, I know you're doing your job." Linda said nervously. "But, I ca- well, they are pretty particular, and we have our little routine here, and we're not big on travel." As Linda was saying this, Blu and Ethan had smug looks on their faces as Linda continued to speak. "In fact, they can't even fly." Hearing this, the macaw's smug looks dropped, and Tulio picked Blu up, pulling on his appendages.

"Of course they can fly, they are the perfect specimens." Tulio said, examining Blu. Blu kept squawking in discomfort as Linda and Ethan watched with worry.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Linda asked, worrying for Blu's safety.

"Don't worry, their natural instincts always take over." Tulio said reassuringly as he threw Blu across the room.

"Wait, wait, no!" Linda cried as Tulio threw Blu. Blu had flapped his wings frantically, squawking the entire time until he landed with a loud _thump_.

"Well, almost always." Tulio said nervously, now believing Linda's previous statement.

"Blu!" Linda cried, rushing over to him, with Ethan on her shoulder.

"What kind of 'doctor' are you?" Blu asked angrily after picking himself up.

"Are you okay?" Linda asked worryingly, snuggling Blu.

"Perhaps they're too domesticated." Tulio theorized. With that, Linda's final straw was pulled.

"It was very nice of you to stop in, squawk around, and throw my bird," Linda said sarcastically, putting down Blu and Ethan. "But now it's time for you to go." Linda handed Tulio back his card and began to push him out of the store, Tulio constantly apologizing.

"I'm very sorry, I'm very sorry, but wait! Linda! Linda! This could be our last chance!" Tulio said pitifully in a last ditch effort to get them to come to Rio.

"Have a safe flight." Linda refused, closing the door.

"Linda!" Tulio shouted, "Please listen to me! If we don't do this, their whole species will be gone!" Tulio threw his card through the mail slot in the door. Linda and the birds peered at the card.

"Just think about it?" Tulio asked again through the mail slot. Linda, Blu and Ethan looked at each other with unsure expressions.

* * *

**Yikes! That was long! My second chapter and including this text 2,577 words! That's definitely going to be hard to top off. Although, I have a feeling it will be broken at one point. Anyway, if you haven't seen it yet, I added a little thing to the first chapter that I'll try to do for each chapter. It's a fact thing for the movie or real life that regards the movie. See you in the next one! **

**Real Life Fact: Moose Lake Minnesota is a real town! Although, I wouldn't expect a Blue Macaw Bookstore in the town. **


	3. Flight School

**Hey guys, Sly here! I'm just here to give a shout out to Jesus loves all and FoxDemon1023. Thanks again for the helpful and positive reviews. Hope I continue to entertain you guys. Lez do dis!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Flight school

* * *

Later that night after the bookstore, Blu and Ethan had gathered multiple flight books in order learn how to fly.

"_Natural instincts," _Blu scoffed, referring to what Tulio said previously, "There's nothing _natural _about being thrown halfway across a room."

"Yeah," agreed Ethan, "We'll show him!"

"Yes, we can do this!" Blu continued, looking at the book in front of him. "We just need to work out the physics."

"We have quadrated our vector angles," Ethan stated, going through a checklist, "We have adjusted for wind tear."

"Positive reinforcement!" Blu added, circling to the word _Believe_ on a notepad along with multiple sketches and equations.

"Good." Ethan finalized. Blu closed the flight book, and touched the bottom of his beak with the pencil he held.

"Do you want to go first, Ethan?" Blu asked.

"Uh, why not?" Ethan answered, stepping to the middle of the table. "Okay, let's see…"

"Flaps open?" Blu started.

"Perfect."

"Landing gear?"

"Check."

"Tail flaps?"

"Operational." At each command, Ethan checked each appendage, all good to go.

"Alright," Ethan started, then clicking a button, activating a row of Christmas lights, resembling an airplane runway. "Lez do dis!" Ethan yelled, readying his wings.

"Remember Ethan," Blu said, "Just to keep it simple: Thrust, Lift, Drag, and Weight." Ethan began reciting those four words over and over again. Ethan then ran towards the end of the table. Just as he reached the end, he jumped off, and then began gliding. After a few seconds, he began flapping his wings, creating sustained flight. In excitement, Blu cried out:

"It worked! How does it feel?"

"It feels weird, unstable, and highly unconventional! I'll probably get better if I fly more, but right now, it very shaky!" Ethan returned nervously.

"But," Blu started, "It works! Try to land!" Ethan did has he was told, more or less. Ethan came in too fast, hitting the computer table, but luckily stopped because of some books Linda left there.

"Oof!" Ethan grunted as he hit the books, "Uh, like I said, practice make perfect! Anyway, your turn!" Blu nodded his head, and began going through the same checklist as Ethan did, chanting the four words. As he ran towards the end, Blu suddenly chickened out, sliding on the table, stopping himself by holding onto the Christmas lights.

"Hold on, I'll get Linda!" Ethan cried, taking flight one more, still shaky like the last time. Before Linda got downstairs, the lights came loose, and Blu got caught in the wires, hanging down.

"Blu?" Linda asked worryingly as she came down the stairs. Seeing Blu's predicament, she looked at Ethan. "So this is how you learned to fly just now?" Ethan nodded. Sighing, Linda muttered "Cheese and sprinkles," under her breath.

* * *

That morning, Linda was sitting down on the floor, Blu and Ethan on her knees.

"I promised I would always look out for you two," Linda started, hoping to get her birds to agree. "Didn't I?" Blu and Ethan looked at her, then at each other, unsure. "Have I ever broken a promise?" Linda continued, "I'm scared too, but I wouldn't make you two do this if it isn't the right thing to do. What do you say boys?" Linda held up her hand in a fist, to show that an agreement would be the handshake. Ethan gave Blu a look that said: _She's right, we need to do this._ After a few seconds, Ethan and Blu did the handshake with Linda. "Those are my big brave boys." Linda said happily as she stroked Blu. "And we'll be back home before we even know it." Linda got up, and Blu and Ethan climbed to their respective places as Linda walked to pack their bags.

They were going to Rio.

* * *

**Alright! We're on our way! This chapter was significantly shorter than my last one, with 737 words (according to Microsoft Word) compared to 2,577 words from my last chapter. Please review! I enjoy seeing your reviews. See you in the next one! **

**Rio Fact: The names on the flight book that Blu reads, **_**Ludwig **_**and **_**Troubetzkoy**_**, are the last names of people who worked on the movie. **


	4. Love at first sight?

**Hey guys Sly here! I'm back with the fourth chapter! Before I start, I'm going to talk to you guys for a little bit. You can skip this if you want, I don't mind, but I'd prefer if you read this. First off, thank you guys so much for the support you've been giving me. It really helps, and it makes me want to write more for you guys. Second, the reason why I've been able to make chapters recently is because I've gotten very lucky, so don't expect much soon because of school, just to warn you. Thirdly, a quick thing about this story, I'm only going to focus on Blu, Jewel, and Ethan. We all know what happens in the other scenes, and barely any changes would happen if I did do them. Lastly, as you all have probably noticed, one of our beloved authors, MC Garrix, has been involved in a car accident, and has been seriously injured, and his father died.**

**At the time of writing this, I had obtained my learner's permit yesterday, so I'm going to be on the road. I am already aware of the dangers of driving, but seeing it happen to one of my favorite authors is something else. Garrix, if your reading this, remember that this whole community will be there for you throughout you recovery, inside and outside. Get well soon. I look forward to reading more of your stories. **

**I've talked enough. Lez do dis!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Love at first sight?

* * *

After several long hours on the plane, Linda, Tulio, Blu, and Ethan finally touched down at Rio's airport. Tulio led Linda, carrying Blu and Ethan in a yellow cage, to a jeep with the aviary's logo on a spare tire. Placing the cage in the back, Linda and Tulio got in the jeep as Tulio began driving. Turning on the radio, a song with a female voice started:

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio,_

_Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle,_

_Then we can chillin' _

_Like my gazebo, gazebo_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_La, la, la_

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio,_

_Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle,_

_Then we can chillin'_

_Like my gazebo, gazebo_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_La, la, la _

As they drove by, Tulio talked to Linda about key places of Rio as they drove by, Linda was fascinated, and so was Ethan. Blu was crouching down in the cage, trying not to be seen. But he then saw some green and yellow macaws flying by, squawking, making Blu feel more comfortable. Then, a male voice began singing in Portuguese on the radio:

_Veja como e rico o nosso riso,_

_O sol e feliz de saber rir tambiem,_

_Agua verde rindo mares vindo,_

_Tudo e samba, e o samba vem sambar meu bem_

As the drove along, they began passing Copacabana beach, the entire beach crowded with people. Linda began placing on sunscreen. Right after, she said to Blu and Ethan:

"Your turn boys, you don't want to get beak-burn." She then placed a dab of sunscreen on both of their beaks, Ethan quickly rubbing it in while Blu kept it on. As the radio continued, both birds stuck their faces out of the cage, enjoying the breeze. Stopping at a stoplight, they were caught by surprise when two humans wearing purple and gold masks came up to them. Both retracted in the cage as more people with similar getup walked across the crosswalk.

"Whoa!" Linda cried out in surprise, "What's going on here?"

"You arrived in time for Carnival!" Tulio answered happily.

"Carnival?" Linda asked.

"Yes, It's the biggest party in the world," Tulio continued, "You know, a time to have fun and dance." Tulio began doing a little dance in his seat making noises resembling music. Linda giggled at Tulio's act, and then stopped as she saw what was in front of her.

"Oh my!" Linda cried out. A woman wearing a gold dress with a gold hat that had large, green feathers coming out of it was dancing in front of Tulio's jeep. "Is she a performer?" Linda asked. Squinting, Tulio realized who it was.

"No, in fact she's my dentist!" Tulio cried. Tulio honked his horn, yelling "Dr. Barbosa!" to the lady in the street.

"Oy!" Dr. Barbosa cried out, "Don't forget to floss Tulio!" She said laughing.

"You got it! Come tomorrow night, everyone will be dressed like that." Tulio said happily.

"Whoa ho, not me." Linda said back. Over at Blu and Ethan's side of things, a yellow canary and a tubby red crested cardinal were dancing on Blu and Ethan's cage. The canary was hitting a bottle cap like a tambourine, singing in Portuguese. He then placed it on his head, and began talking in Portuguese to them. His cardinal friend followed him.

"Oh, wait!" Blu said, as he reached for a bird sized Portuguese book. He dropped it, and looked up at the smaller birds nervously. "Uh, we are not from here." Blu said slowly, making motions as he talked. Ethan just smiled nervously.

"Hey Nico," The cardinal, named Pedro, said to the canary. "They're tourists."

"Funny," Nico said, "You guys don't look like some."

"Really, we don't?" Ethan asked.

"Except you got pigeon doo-doo on your nose." Pedro said, pointing at Blu.

"Oh! This is just SPF three-thousand." Blu stated, rubbing off the sunscreen.

"So," Nico began, "Are you here for Carnival?" he asked.

"No, actually we're just here to meet a girl." Ethan said.

"Oh, a girl?" Nico asked smoothly, as Pedro said "Yes" smoothly as well. "Who's the lucky bird?"

"He is!" Ethan said quickly, pointing to Blu, referring to what he and Blu agreed on in the plane, much to Blu's discomfort. "I have my reasons to not be the 'one' so to speak." Ethan said with air quotes at "one". Nico and Pedro looked at each other quizzically, but then shrugged it off.

"In that case," Nico said to Blu, "Little word of advice: YOU make the first move. Brazilian ladies respond to confidence." Nico said smoothly, while Nico and Pedro did some role-playing for an example. Understanding what they meant, Blu agreed:

"Oh, right."

"Yea, it's all about swagga," Pedro said confidently. "You gotta puff out that chest, swing that tail, eyes narrow, like some kind of crazy love hawk." As Pedro was talking, he did all the things he said to do, ending with a loud call, similar to a hawk's.

"But first we got to bust you out!" Nico said.

"What?!" Blu and Ethan said in unison, worryingly.

"Yeah!" Pedro yelled. "Ima pop that cage open like a soda can!" Pedro began doing fighting moves mid-air ending with kicking Nico's cap up, although, Nico pushed it up. "Hiyaaa!" Pedro screeched, rushing at the bars. The cage didn't budge, and he then repeatedly began hitting the bars, but to no avail.

"You call that popin'?" Nico asked, disappointed in his friends efforts. Pedro exhaled, saying:

"This thing's robust."

"No guys really, we're fine," Blu started, "The cage is great. Love the cage." Blu began hugging a bar to prove his point.

"Suit yourself." Nico said, knowing they couldn't get the blue birds out.

"And don't forget," Pedro called out as they left, "Love hawk!" Pedro did another call as he left.

"_Vaminos!" _Nico yelled as he flew off.

"Yes!" Blu called out after them, "Ve-v-va-ve…" Blu attempted to say, until Ethan interrupted him, yelling:

"And to you as well!" They both placed their heads back in the cage as the car started again. Finally the song on the radio was finishing, with the female voice back:

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio_

_Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle,_

_Then we can chillin'_

_Like my gazebo, gazebo,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_La, la, la._

* * *

"This is the heart and soul of our aviary," Tulio said as he led Linda and the birds through the clinic, "Our treatment room." Two small birds flew onto Tulio's arms, while Tulio make more birds noises, one for each bird.

"They really like you," Linda giggled as more flew by, "… a lot." Multiple birds of varying species and sizes were on Tulio on any place they could find.

"Yes!" Tulio agreed, "I'm their great big mama bird." Tulio then picked up a bag of bird seed. He then placed some in his mouth, chewed, and opened again to allow another bird to eat from his open maw. Seeing this, Ethan had a disgusted look on him while Blu said:

"Ewww…"

"Wow." Linda said in amazement.

"Want some?" Tulio asked, opening his mouth as the birds on him flew off.

"Oh, no. I'm good." Linda said politely, as Blu and Ethan shook their heads.

"Many of the birds here were rescued from smugglers." Tulio continued, as he led them through the room.

"Smugglers?" Linda asked pitifully, felling sad for the birds.

"Yes," Tulio continued sadly, "And unfortunately, the poor birds, are hurt, or even killed in the process." As they continued, they saw multiple doctors working on hurt birds. Tulio reached a macaw with a cone on, was squawking at a water dispenser that it couldn't reach. Tulio reached down and pushed the dispenser down so that the bird could drink. "But with proper care, they can be saved!" Tulio said on a lighter tone as the lowered the dispenser.

"Look here," Tulio said, pointing at a sulfur-crested cockatoo. "This poor guy was found last night." The cockatoo look like he was tortured by the last person who had him. Looking up at Tulio, it squawked weakly. "Hey buddy, you're looking great today, much better, much better." Tulio said as he stroked the cockatoo.

"Get well soon!" Blu called out to the cockatoo sincerely. In response, the cockatoo looked at them funny, causing Blu and Ethan to look at each other weirdly.

"So, where's Jewel?" Linda asked, referring to the female Spix's macaw.

"Oh, we have a special place for Jewel," Tulio started, "She is a very spirited bird."

"Ugh," grunted a nearby doctor, "I'll say." The doctor had multiple scratches across his face, do doubt from Jewel.

"Yikes." Ethan said, seeing the doctor's condition.

"She did THAT? Oh, charming," Blu said sarcastically, "Okay, I want to go home now!" To Linda and Tulio, Blu squawked loudly. Tulio, understanding what was wrong, he leaned in and said:

"Oh no, don't worry. I'm going to make you two irresistible."

* * *

After a few minutes, Tulio pushed Blu and Ethan in the chamber, both with their feathers going straight up.

"Help! Help! Let us out of here!" Blu cried out, frantically pounding on the door. When both birds saw how ridiculous they looked, they both changed their feathers to their original look. After a few moments of silence, Blu cried out like a spoiled child:

"Linda!" Ethan pushed Blu, making him stop.

"Don't be such a mama's boy!" Linda and Tulio were watching all of this through a camera. Linda got up, worrying about her two friends.

"Maybe I should-" Linda started, but was interrupted by Tulio, holding his hand out.

"Give it a chance." Tulio said, trying to reassure Linda as he pressed a button. In the chamber, lights turned on, and fake jungle noises filled the room. Blu gulped as he and Ethan began walking.

"Uh, hello?" Blu called out, hoping someone would answer.

"I'm going to look over here." Ethan said, pointing to his right. Blu continued on, seeing a blue streak wiz by a few leaves.

"Uh, I come in peace." Blu called out nervously. He then looked up, and saw a beautiful female Spix's fly towards him, a light behind her. _Whoa, she's beautiful._ Blu thought, with a dreamy smile on his face. _What were they talking about? She's just like an angel._ Blu thought, still staring at Jewel, who was coming closer. _An angel, who's getting really… close…_ "AHHHH!" Blu screamed as Jewel landed on top of him. The two began tumbling around, ending with Jewel pining Blu to the ground. Jewel began speaking Portuguese. Blu couldn't understand, or really talk back, since Jewel was standing on his throat.

"Hey!" Ethan yelled, hearing the commotion, "Get off of him!" Ethan stood a foot away from the two of them, ready to pounce. Jewel looked at him quizzically, wondering why he was speaking English. She looked down at Blu, who was able to say weakly:

"You standing on my throat."

"Oh, you're American!" Jewel said, realizing why they were speaking English. She then got off Blu, who was trying to clear his throat.

"Thanks, _cough_, I need my throat for talking, so thank you." Blu said, regaining his voice.

"You two look like me…" said Jewel, who was inspecting the two males in her area.

"Oh hi!" Blu's voice cracked, which then led to him clearing his throat again while holding his talon for a talon-shake. "Hi! My name is Blu, you know like the cheese. With the mold on it? That smells really bad?" Blu realized what he was saying, then began hitting his beak with his talon saying: "Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"And I'm Ethan." Ethan said, uneasily. Jewel was looking around the area, then grabbed Blu, saying:

"Alright, come on, we don't have much time." Blu laughed nervously, at the position he was in, while Ethan just watched. Jewel pulled Blu quickly, causing him to say "Whoa!" in surprise. Ethan ran after them a few seconds behind.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Blu cried out, trying to slow Jewel down. Blu then smacked into a low hanging branch, releasing him from Jewel's grip, but she kept going. Ethan caught up and helped Blu up. Jewel had taken flight towards a nearby tree. Ethan looked at Blu, shrugged, and flew shakily after her. Ethan's flight had improved, but still needed work. Blu walked over to some pegs that were placed at the foot of the tree. Ethan landed on a branch above where Blu was standing.

When he got up, Jewel immediately landed next to him, and lightly tapped him with her wing asking:

"Are you ready?"

"For what?" Blu asked, then realized why, "Oh! Uh, okay. Confidence, crazy love hawk." Blu said, remembering what he canary and cardinal said. Blu squinted his eyes, and walked over to Jewel.

"Alright-" Jewel started, turning around, seeing Blu coming towards her. His eyes were closed, beak out, and making kissing noises, thinking that's what Jewel meant. Leaning too far forward, he fell on Jewel, who then pushed him off, saying "Whoa, hey, what are you doing?"

_Oh, no…_ Ethan thought, dreading what was going to happen.

"Uh, were you wanting me to?" Blu asked Jewel after getting up. "Just for argument's sake uh, wha-what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to escape." Jewel said matter-of-factly as she pushed some leaves aside, showing a broken vent.

"Oh, uh escape!" Blu said, trying to get out of the situation. "That's what I was going with, that thing I just did-"

** "**Wait, wait, wait, wait," Jewel interrupted Blu, "Did you actually think we were going to KISS?!"

_Oh no,_ Ethan thought, _here it comes…_

"Oh no, no, no!" Blu stammered, backing up at the same time.

"We just met!" Jewel said, frustrated. As Linda and Tulio were watching, Linda said worryingly:

"Oh my!"

"I think they need a little help." Tulio said, pressing another button. Back at the birds, Blu was still trying to squeeze out of his predicament.

"I mean, I know how my feathers look, but I am not that kind of bird." As Blu said this, a disco ball came from nowhere and stopped right next to Blu. Then, a song began playing:

_Save you, save me_

"Okay, I had nothing to do with that!" Blu said defensively, backing away from the disco ball. Then he leaned in, smiling. "But you gotta admit it's actually a pretty good song." Jewel looked at Blu, confused, while Ethan had face-winged himself because of Blu's actions.

_Blu and recording: Naturally, _

Blu sung along for the one word, saying:

"Yeah, sing it high and low." Jewel then rammed into Blu, sending the both of them tumbling off the branch and into a bush. Before any of them realized what was happening, Blu was holding Jewel, in a romantic way by complete accident. Jewel then angrily pulled Blu down, sending Ethan into a panic because he didn't know where they went, worrying for Blu.

To Linda and Tulio, the song did the trick, and that they were "getting down to business".

"Wow," Linda said in amazement, "That was fast."

"Lionel Riche," Tulio said confidently, "Works every time. We should probably give them some privacy." Tulio raised his eyebrows as he got up. Linda followed him into the next room, and Tulio quietly closed the door behind them.

"I don't think I should leave Blu and Ethan here alone." Linda said.

"Oh, don't worry," Tulio said reassuringly, "Silvio will keep an eye on them all night." Silvio was a tough looking man, standing at attention. A fly flew by, and he threw a pencil sideways, hitting the fly, causing a small hole in the wall. The wings of the fly floated down. Linda looked fearfully at Silvio as Tulio put his hand on her shoulder. "Besides, they've got Jewel." Tulio said.

Back at the birds, Blu was running away from Jewel, ducking and hiding. Ethan was trying to keep up, but his shaky flying was hindering him from helping. At one point, Blu reached the camera, yelling "Help me!", as Jewel crashed into him, damaging the camera.

* * *

**Well, I was right, I did make a chapter longer than the second, but I didn't expect it to be so soon. The chapter itself, (which is not including the author's notes) is 2,690 words, while all together, its 3,046 words. I have a felling I'll be doing this a lot. I could have made this into two chapters, but it didn't seem right, and you guys get more to read! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! See you in the next one! **

**Real Life Fact: Nico's species, yellow canary, are famous for their beautiful songs. Real life accuracy? Check. **


	5. Captured again

**Hey guys Sly here! Now before you say anything, I know I've been able to update chapters recently, even though I said I wouldn't be able to. Not that updating's bad, because it's not. Believe me, I surprised myself. Let's just be glad that I'm able to update as much as I'm able to right now, which might end very soon. Heh, every time I keep saying that, I get chances to write. Maybe I should say it more often? Anyway, I'm just blabbering now. Lez do dis! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Captured again

* * *

Several hours have passed since Jewel stopped chasing Blu around the breeding chamber. Blu and Ethan, who were tired out by the events of that day and because they weren't used to Rio's time, had decided to turn in. Jewel had other plans in mind.

For about an hour, Jewel had been banging on the vent to make a large enough hole for her to escape. Blu, who was woken up by the fierce banging, had gotten up, two leaves over his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Blu called out drowsily, "Please, I'm trying to sleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry sleepy head," Jewel called out in a babyish voice, "I'm trying to _escape._" Jewel threw the rock aside, and began trying to squeeze through, only able to get part of her head through.

"Escape?" Blu asked, confused at how she wanted to escape from there, "Why? This cage is awesome!"

"This cage-ha! Oh what was I thinking?" Jewel scoffed, "I wouldn't expect pets, do you understand? Where is your friend anyway? Maybe you two could do pet things together." Blu looked behind him and saw Ethan, fast asleep, his back to them.

"He's not my _friend_," Blu scoffed back, "He's my brother and we're not pets! We are companions. And you know what? Do whatever you want because tomorrow morning, Linda will come for us and this whole night mare will be over!" Blu yelled as he pulled a large leaf over him.

"Incredible," Jewel said sarcastically as she flew to a branch, "You would rather live with a-a-human and another humanized bird than out in the wild with other wild birds!"

"Well, that human and humanized bird has given my love and protection for the last fifteen years where as a wild bird tried to strangle me after fifteen seconds!" Blu yelled back, readjusting the leaf.

"Well because of _them_," Jewel started, referencing humans, "I've lost everything. You can't trust them!" Just as she said this, Jewel saw a door open. Gasping in delight, she took flight to the door.

"Of course you can trust humans." Blu retorted, not noticing Jewel leaving. Blu heard Jewel grunt, then he heard Ethan grunt. "Jewel? Ethan?" As he looked around, a human walked up to him with a brown sack. Not knowing the danger, Blu went: "Hi there!" before getting stuffed into the bag.

* * *

Later, all three birds found themselves in a cage surrounded by a light brown tarp. Jewel noticed a small opening, and ripped it open a little more with her beak. All three looked out the hole, and saw that they were approaching a green door. Ethan began looking around for an exit, but to no avail, it was too dark with the tarp on. Blu began freaking out.

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home," Blu said nervously. "Oh, how I miss how I was back in cage with my mirror and my swing, and my little bell, oh, how I miss my little bell."

"Shh!" Jewel said quietly, "Play dead!" With that, she plopped on the ground. Ethan, understanding what she was going with, said:

"Good idea!" Ethan followed suit, hitting the floor with a _clang_ on the other side of the cage.

"What?" Blu asked, "I don't need to _play_ dead, I'm about to have a heart attack!"

"Just do it Blu!" Ethan whispered, frustrated.

"Oh fine." Blu said, defeated. Blu moaned like he got hurt, the began to make fake choking sounds. Seeing him do this, Ethan grunted in frustration again.

"Oh, come _on_ Blu, you don't need to be a drama queen!" Ethan said through a gritted beak.

"Alright!" Blu cried out, finally plopping on the floor of the cage. Yet, he was still twitching. Jewel noticed this.

"Stop twitching!" Jewel whispered.

"Oh come on," Blu said exasperated, "It's he twitching that sells it."

"It doesn't matter!" Ethan added, becoming more and more frustrated. A knock on the door was heard, and Jewel ended it with a final "Shhh!". The door opened, and a voice was heard that said:

"Come on in, kid." The man who said it, named Armando, stepped back letting the kid in. The cage was moved a bit more, coming to a rest on a table with a man sitting behind it, his back turned. As this happened, the man turned around, saying:

"Well what do you know, good work Fernando." The boy, Fernando, smiled. "You see boys?" The man known as Marcel added, talking to the two other men in the room. "What did I tell you about this one?"

"That you were going to pay him half as much as you said?" said one man, named Tipa, who was more built than the others in the room, but not in brain power. Marcel smacked him, saying:

"No you idiot! That he reminds me of myself at that age, smart, resourceful. Here you go kid." Marcel gave Fernando money. As Fernando looked at it, he realized something.

"Hey, this is only half of what you promised me!" Fernando protested, unhappy that he didn't get his full payment.

"Ah, shut up kid." Marcel said, pulling the tarp off the cage. "What the?" Fernando's mouth dropped, seeing that the birds were dead. "I thought I told you I needed these birds _alive_." Marcel said sternly, his voice raising as he picked up Jewel. Blu and Ethan opened their eyes a little. "Tell me Fernando, does this look _alive_ to you? Huh?" Jewel then quickly bit Marcel's thumb, causing him to yell and release his grip on her. Ethan got up, ready to jump out, but Marcel put his hand over the entrance, blocking his escape. Jewel flew around, dodging the smugglers, looking for a way out.

"Jewel!" Blu called out, hoping that she'd come back and help them. Jewel found an exit in a broken fan in the building's wall. She rushed to the fan, but was forced down on a beam of wood by a talon. A white feather dropped near her, and Jewel gasped as she realized what was happening. The white cockatoo from the aviary was working for the smugglers.

"Hello," the cockatoo said, "What's the matter? Cockatoo got your throat?" He said, taunting Jewel as she squirmed.

"Nigel!" Marcel said to the cockatoo, "Alive." Nigel smiled evilly as he looked back to Jewel.

"Too be continued." Nigel said, and then picked Jewel up and flew her down. Marcel, who still had his hand on the cage, let his hand go as Nigel let Jewel fly into the cage. Ethan, who was still standing at the cage clawing Marcel's hand the whole time, had not seen this quick turn of events, and Jewel's body crashed into him. Jewel recovered quickly, Ethan, not so much.

"So that was your plan?" Blu asked exasperated, "To take off and leave me? Gee, thanks."

"Well, why didn't you follow me?" Jewel returned, confused.

"I tried." Ethan said weakly, barely audible.

"Nice work, Nigel." Marcel complimented him, as Nigel landed on his arm. As Marcel began picking feathers off of Nigel, Tipa frowned.

"Yeah, nice work Nigel." Tipa pouted. Nigel then did a horrifying squawk, leading Tipa to bounce back.

"The last three blue macaws on earth," Marcel started as he placed chains on the talons of Blu and Jewel. Marcel placed a separate chain on the middle of Blu and Jewel's, and attached it to a disoriented Ethan. Jewel began tugging on the chain as Blu just looked at it, while Ethan was still recovering from collision. Closing the door, Marcel continued: "These will be worth a fortune. Fernando, hang these up in the other room" Marcel ordered. Fernando did as he was told, and opened the door.

Fernando and the three birds let their mouths and beaks hang as they saw many birds in cages, all making noises at the newcomers. Blu, Jewel, and Ethan had looks of fear as some birds began talking to them.

"Hey birdie," called out a small bird, trapped in a cage over flowing with birds of the same size, but all of them the same species, except the bird talking. "Letme out, letme out. LETME OUT OF HERE!" The bird screamed.

"Who's a pretty bird? I'm a pretty bird! Pretty bird? I'm a pretty bird! Ha, ha, ha!" chanted a nearby macaw, clearly traumatized by Nigel.

"I was framed!" yelled a bat, who was also in a cage, "They got the wrong guy!"

"Sorry guys," Fernando apologized, as he hung their cage in the center of the room. "Nothing personal." Blu, Jewel, and Ethan walked up to the end of the cage, calling out, hoping that he would get them out. Fernando hesitated, looking at them one last time, before closing the door.

* * *

**And, that's a rap for chapter five! Really, I'm surprised that I'm able to write these. And here I am writing it, and probably going to start writing the next chapter! XD See you in the next one! **

**Rio Fact: Nigel is actually from **_**Australia**_**! He was literally born in Australia! Although, it does make sense that his voice actor, Jemaine Clement is Australian. (Or, at least I think he is.) **


	6. Escape

**Hey guys Sly here! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story so far. It's funny that way, considering the fact that it's basically a copy of the movie with a character that isn't doing much, well, not yet. Lez do dis!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Escape

* * *

Several minutes have passed since Fernando had placed Blu, Jewel, and Ethan in the room with the other captured birds. Blu was looking around, scared. Jewel was circling around the cage, looking for a way out. Ethan was looking around too, in awe at what he was witnessing.

"Okay, the key is not to panic," Blu said to himself.

"I'm not panicking." Jewel stated, thinking that Blu was talking to her.

"I wasn't talking to you." Blu stated defiantly, yet scared. "I was talking to me, but it's okay, because any minute now, Linda will find us."

"Oh great!" Jewel said sarcastically, "And then she'll stick us behind another set of bars, right?"

"Well, yeah," Blu started, and then taking it back, "I mean, no!"

"Look, pet," Jewel said, calling Blu _pet_ again, "Cages might work for you and your friend, but I don't want to belong to anyone." Ethan was still staring at the room, a shocked look on him. It quickly disappeared when the door opened. He then saw Nigel with a chicken bone, freshly eaten. Everyone in the room went as far back in their cages as possible as Nigel stroked the bone against the bars of nearby cages. He stopped at a small cage filled with small blue birds, not Spix, but still blue.

"Something seems lodged in my beak," Nigel started, looking menacingly at the cage, "Would you mind?" Nigel bended over so that his beak was at the cage's level. All the birds in the cage zoomed away, except on unlucky one, who was petrified. He tried to go over with the others, but one pushed him back. The little bird slowly extended his talon to remove the piece of chicken from Nigel's beak. Before he reached it, Nigel snapped his beak, but the small bird was quick enough to evade it's closing. Nigel laughed manically as he flew over to Blu, Jewel, and Ethan's cage. He shook the cage violently, causing Jewel to land on top of Blu, and Ethan to land flat on his stomach in front of them. "Oh, I'm not a pretty birdie," Nigel began, "But I used to be quite a looker." Nigel winked as he turned, looking at a poster that showed him, and a couple of humans running away from an exploding car. The poster said _Fly Hard_, presumably a TV show Nigel was on. Nigel flew over to the poster saying: "Lights, camera, action." Nigel began signing.

_I was striking suave, _

Ambitious, feet to beak,

So birdi-licous.

_Now I'm vile,_

_I am villainous, _

_And vicious, _

_Oh, and malicious, _

Nigel popped up around a cage with small birds, like the ones with the chicken bone, terrifying them. At one point, he caught an unlucky one, letting it run in place before letting it go.

_I had it all, a TV show, women too,_

_I was tall, over one-foot-two,_

_Then they got a pretty parakeet to fill my shoes,_

_That's why I'm so evil, _

_Why I do what I do, _

Nigel then was shown in a camera, along with beautiful females of varying species, smiling seductively. Nigel was then walking, squashing a nearby macaw. A parakeet pulled down nearby on a peg, who Nigel then looked at with anger. A newspaper showed up, saying _Star Cockatoo Fired!_ with an accompanying picture of Nigel, which sang too. The other birds were singing too, only in fear of Nigel hurting them.

_Birds: He was a superstar,_

_Nigel: So young and vital, _

_Birds: He's nasty,_

_Nigel: A South American idol,_

_Birds: He's a suspicious bird,_

_Nigel: Who said that about me? _

_Birds: A very vicious bird, _

_Nigel: I'll have you rotisseried! _

_I'm a feathery freak, _

_With a beak,_

_A bird murderer,_

_You think you're badder than me? _

_I never heard of ya, _

_I'm evil,_

_I'll fill your cheese balls with weevils, _

_I poop on people and blame it on seagulls,_

_It was him, _

As the birds sang along with him, Nigel was bouncing around a globe, ending looking at South America. When the birds sang something he didn't like, Nigel began looking for them but to no avail. He then began dancing, his head staying in place though. He then pulled a cheese ball and ate it, while pointing at a seagull on a wooden post. The captured birds began singing again.

_Birds: He's a nasty bird, _

_Nigel: I'm invincible, _

_Birds: He's ghastly, _

_Nigel: I'm unminceable, _

_I'm unwashable, _

_Unrinseable, _

_Like an abandoned school, _

_I have no principle, _

The small birds he had tortured with the chicken piece were being carried by Nigel, who then threw the cage away, continuing singing.

_All of you Brazilian birds, _

_All eighty million birds,_

_I'll tell you what I'm going to do, _

_I'm going to make you-_

Nigel was now on top of Blu, Jewel, and Ethan's cage as multiple chickens flew by. Nigel leaned towards the cage, but he other birds were still singing.

_Shut up now,_

_Shut up! _

_It's just me,_

_I will make you ugly… too. _

At his command, the birds stopped singing. Nigel grabbed Jewel by the neck, then dropped her onto Blu and Ethan.

"Sweet nightmares." Nigel taunted, laughing maniacally as he flew off. The three of them got up, Ethan grunted in anger, banging his wing against the wall of the cage, only to take it back going:

"ARRRRGGG!" Because of the pain that hitting it caused.

"Not cool man!" Blu called out after Nigel, "Scary, but not cool! Hey, are you okay?" Blu asked Jewel.

"No," Jewel muttered, "I am definitely _not_ okay!" Jewel began banging against the wall of the cage, making it swing.

"Whoa, hey! What are you doing?" Blu asked, worried that they'd get hurt.

"Getting out of here!" Jewel returned, "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Actually, our survival guide said to sit and wait, and help will come!" Blu said informatively.

"No one is coming! We are on our own and if we just sit here, we are going to die!" Jewel yelled, banging on the cage once more, hitting a window with metal bars, making a loud clanging noise!"

"They probably heard that!" Ethan cried out after being silent for so long.

"Stop! Stop!" Blu cried out, "Why don't you just open the door?" Blu did just that, the door swinging open.

"Are you kidding me?" Jewel said in disbelief. Ethan smacked himself in the head, saying;

"Why didn't we think of that sooner?" He yelled.

"Doesn't matter!" Jewel yelled back, "Let's go!" Jewel took off; the force of her speed took both Blu and Ethan by surprise. Blu ended up holding onto the cage with his beak, and Ethan was able to start flying, but Blu was holding them back. "What are you doing?" Jewel asked Blu frantically.

"Uh, I can-" Blu started, but was quickly interrupted by Jewel.

"You can't? You can't what?" Jewel asked in a panic, as the door opened, showing Nigel leading Armando and Tipa by the TV remote. The two humans froze, seeing what was going on, while Nigel let go of the remote and flew after Blu. Blu then let go of the cage, hitting Nigel midair.

"I can't fly!" Blu screamed as all three fell out of the sky and onto a hanging clothesline.

"You two couldn't tell me just before now?!" Jewel screamed in fear and anger.

"You never gave us the chance to!" Ethan yelled back in Blu's defense, before seeing a wall. The all screamed, smacking against the wall Ethan crushed by Both Blu and Jewel.

"I hate you two." Jewel said bitterly before the clothesline gave way, and they fell down. Blu and Jewel landed in a box with pink Styrofoam peanuts. Ethan wasn't so lucky, landing flat on his back on the hard pavement.

"YEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" Ethan screamed in pain.

"Is there anything else I need to know?!" Jewel screamed angrily as she jumped out of the box.

"Yes!" Blu said, "I can't fly, I pick my beak, and once in a while I pee in the bird bath! Happy!?" Ethan was about to say something, but Armando and Tipa appeared around the corner.

"There they are!" Armando yelled, pointing.

"We gotta get out of here!" Jewel said, pulling Blu and Ethan. All three tried to run but they got tangled in each other's chains.

"Listen to me!" Blu cried out, "Flying may not be my thing, but walking is. Follow our lead. Inside leg, outside leg."

"Okay, I got it!" Jewel responded. The three of them began chanting the two sentences in unison as Armando and Tipa chased them. They then passed a bar with the soccer game on, and Tipa stopped to watch. Armando came up and pulled him by the ear saying:

"Come on." As they continued running, a cat blocked their way. Blu began barking like a dog. The cat freaked out, jumped up, and then ran on Armando and Tipa's faces.

"See? I'm bilingual too!" Blu stated confidently. Nigel flew in, now beginning to catch up.

"Oh this is great, I'm chained to the only bird in the world who can't fly." Jewel said bitterly.

"Actually," Blu added, "There are about forty species of flightless birds." Jewel rolled her eyes and then saw a box lowering. Ethan saw it too.

"Duck!" Both Jewel and Ethan said in unison.

"No, ducks can fly." Blu stated.

"No! Duck!" Jewel and Ethan said in unison, looking at Blu. All three made it under the box just before it collapsed, Nigel right behind them. He was about to grab them, but the Spix's fell down onto an overhang, and landed into a bucket rolling over some people's feet, watching the soccer game. The three humans jumped up, making something similar to the wave. A girl sitting by them finished it, even though she didn't get her feet run over. The bucket crashed into a piece of metal, sending the birds out of the bucket and onto the piece of metal. Nigel was catching up again. The metal slate began bouncing on top of the roofs of houses. They were nearing an electrical outlet, and Nigel was gaining. Blu and Ethan grabbed each side of the slate, and pulled left at the last second, screaming;

"Hold on!" In unison. Nigel couldn't stop in time, crashing into the electrical equipment, screaming the whole way. The collision shorted out all the power in Rio, causing a large agitated scream by all the humans of Rio.

* * *

About an hour later, the Spix's macaws made their way to the jungle. Unfortunately for Jewel, Blu and Ethan weren't doing so great. Jewel walked through some bushes, Ethan close behind. He was doing better than Blu, but was still uneasy. Jewel tried to walk more, but Blu prevented her because of the chain. Sighing in frustration, she pulled the chain causing Blu to rush forward. Blu began freaking out at anything he touched.

"AHH! What was that?" Blu asked fearfully as he steped on something.

"A stick." Jewel answered. Blu stepped on something again.

"AHH! And that!" He jumped.

"It's just a rock." Jewel said, trying to contain her anger.

"Oh, right." Blu said, more relaxed. He then felt something on his back. "Uhhh, is that a spider on my back?" Blu asked, scared as ever.

"Will you quit it? It's just a leaf! Turn around!" Jewel yelled. Ethan had also grown a little tired of Blu jumping at every little thing. Blu turned around, and it did turn out to be a spider. Jewel and Ethan looked at each other nervously before Ethan hit it off. Blu turned around again.

"Leaf!" Ethan said with a reassuring smile.

"Told ya!" Jewel said, doing the same as Ethan. "Now we need to find a safe place to spend the night." Jewel pondered, looking around.

"Safe? SAFE?!" Blu cried out. "We are in the jungle! You know how people say it's a jungle out there? Well, I'm pretty sure they don't mean it as a good thing.'

"Well I hate to break it to you," Jewel said sarcastically, "But this is where our kind actually lives!"

"Hey! Don't talk to me about nature." Blu retorted, "I watch _Animal Planet_, I know all about the food chain."

"How would _Animal Planet_ or TV in general help us?" Ethan asked, irritated. A fly flew around Blu. He tried to swat it away, but a frog caught it, whom was immediately eaten by a snake.

"AHH! You see? You see? Out here I'm just an ordure. Nothing more than a feathery spring roll.

"That is why we stay on the trees and not on the ground." Jewel stated, pointing up, "After you two."

"Oh, no, I don't think so," Blu said nervously. "I'll fell much more comfortable in something man-made."

"Yeeeaah, I'm not so comfortable with the tree idea either." Ethan added, much to Jewel's discomfort.

"Hey, how about up there?" Blu suggested, referring to a structure nearby. Walking up to it, Jewel said under her breath:

"I can't believe I have to drag your clumsy butts up _there._"

"Drag us?" Blu and Ethan said in unison, "What and learn." Jewel was smiled at their confident stature as they walked up to the structure. To her surprise, they began dragging _her_ up the human structure.

"Hey! Wait! Whoa guys!" Jewel cried in surprise, eventually landing on her stomach half-way up the structure. Both Blu and Ethan popped up, hanging upside down.

"Who's dragging whose butt now, huh?" Blu said mockingly. Ethan chuckled and the two of them high-fived each other.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Jewel said back, smiling. She was caught again by surprise by Blu and Ethan's speed at climbing. Reaching a suitable place, Blu and Ethan stopped, but Jewel was behind. Blu and Ethan grabbed Jewel's chain, and Ethan went _1, 2, 3_ using his wingtips. At three, Blu and Ethan pulled Jewel up.

"See? Who needs flying?" Blu said confidently.

"Birds." Jewel answered, "Flying… is freedom and not having to rely on anyone."

"I gotta admit," Ethan added, "Flying is fun, even though I'm not very good at it."

"Don't you want that?" Jewel asked sweetly.

'I don't know, sounds a little lonely." Blu said sadly.

"Get some sleep." Jewel said, settling down in the corner.

"Uh, I'm gonna be up for a while, because I'm still on Minnesota time." Blu lied, having something else in mind.

"I've got some… stuff… to think about." Ethan said uneasily. "Goodnight." Ethan then began staring off into space, deep in thought.

"Goodnight.' Jewel returned, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight guys." Blu said quietly, "Goodnight Linda." Blu said, barely audible. Blu continued to stare at Rio, while Ethan did the same, both with entirely different thoughts.

* * *

**Okay, done! That took a little longer than expected, but hey, it's done. I started this yesterday, ending it today. Now I'm going to work on chapter 7 after posting this! Oh, what is life? See you in the next one! (P.S. Nigel really is a COCKatoo. Get it?)**

**Real Life Fact: Blu does say that he pees in the birdbath, but birds can't really urinate. Yeah, that's why bird poop is always liquidly when fresh. (yuck) **


	7. A new friend

**Hey guys Sly here! Here I am again doing multiple chapters in one day, because apparently I have the time now. Life's weird like that, isn't it? A quick message to MC Garrix: Dude, you don't have to write for us. You need to focus on your recovery, not on your stories. We can wait. Lez do dis! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan.**

* * *

Chapter 7: A new friend

* * *

The sun's morning light had once again touched Rio. For most birds, they were just getting up, although for three blue birds, their day had already begun. In a clearing, a small rock was lying in the center, while a rock twice its size was being hulled up by the three blue birds using vines. Blu was in the front, Jewel in the middle, and Ethan in the back.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jewel grunted, pulling the vine.

"Positive!" Blu grunted, yet more uplifted, "Check out my map!" Blu pointed to a small diagram that he drew in the dirt. Jewel looked at it, still unconvinced. Ethan looked at it also, a little worried.

"Don't you think it would just trap the chain?" Ethan asked, "I don't think rock can break metal."

"That's comforting, thank you." Jewel said sarcastically to the both of them. "Let's just focus on getting this chain broken."

"Right," Blu agreed, placing the vine on a small, hooked tree branch, "Then we can go and find Linda."

"No, you can two can go and find Linda," Jewel corrected Blu, "Once this chain is off, I'm going back to being free in the jungle, deal?"

"Fine," Blu agreed, holding his wing out for a wing-shake. "Deal." Unfortunately, Blu accidentally hit the vine, causing it to become loose. Large rock began tumbling down. The vine shot by, Blu's beak getting caught on it. All three birds were pulled by the chain and spun around due to the path of the vine. All three finally landed on the large rock, now sitting on the ground. Blu and Jewel landed on their stomachs, and Ethan landed on his back again.

"Owww!" Ethan cried out, because of his sore back from the previous night.

"Nice try, brainiac." Jewel said bitterly. Blu then heard some nearby bushes moving, causing him to get scared.

"I think there's something watching us…" Blu said, trepadacious. Out of the bushes came four Toco Toucan chicks, who flew down to the three of them. Jewel caught one of them in her wings, while two jumped onto Ethan's shoulders. The other one grabbed Blu's wing, and began jumping sweetly.

"Oh, be careful Blu!" Jewel said jokingly, "They might snuggle you to death!"

"Hey!" Ethan called out, laughing. "You two be careful up there!" Blu's toucan was motioning him to pick him up, and Blu couldn't resist.

"Aww, come here," Blu said, picking him up. The toucan began pulling his feathers, while another toucan came from nowhere and began pulling on Jewel's eyelids, screaming the whole time. Ethan's dug their talons into his wings, causing great pain. All three began running around screaming, trying to get the toucans off of them. Eventually, the tripped and fell over the chain. A toucan was standing right next to them, yelling:

"Attack!" The other toucans that were there dive-bombed the three birds. As the toucans began bouncing on the blue bird's stomachs like trampolines, they hear a voice say:

"What's going on down there?" The father of the toucan chicks came down to try to get his crazy kids off of the Spix's. "Go! Go! Go! Off with you!" He yelled at his children. They listened, but then immediately began jumping on him. "Guys! Guys! I've told you a thousand times! Manoela, Sophia come on listen to me… OWW! Okay, right in the eye." One of his kids jumped onto his eye as the Spix's got up.

"Precious, aren't they?" Jewel asked sweetly, watching the poor Toucan getting pummeled by his own kids.

"Kids! Seventeen of them!" The toucan responded, "And one on the way! Hey! He is not a maraca! Stop shaking him!" Two of the kids were shaking the egg, and then put it down, smiling innocently and then flying off.

"Wow," Ethan started, "That's a lot of kids to have at once!" Ethan then had a dirty thought, then shook his head to rid himself of it.

"Ugh, their giving me gray feathers," The toucan continued, extending his wings to show his point. "Uh, this papa needs a break. So, you two love birds, and friend heading for Carnival?" The toucan said, referencing Blu and Jewel as the lovebirds.

"Whoa, lovebirds?" Jewel said awkwardly.

"Uh, we're more like acquaintance birds." Blu added.

"Not even that!" Jewel corrected Blu, continuing, "We're more chained-each-other birds!" Blu agreed, then yelled as another toucan chick bit him, taking feathers.

"What is with that kid and the feathers?" Ethan asked, keeping an eye on him, making sure he doesn't bite him.

"We have no idea," the toucan shrugged, keeping his kids occupied, "We're having him tested."

"Well, you help us get this… thing… off?" Jewel said, getting to the point, holding the chain up. The toucan looked at it, and then got an idea.

"Lucky for you, you know Rafael, and Rafael knows everyone!" Rafael said, throwing his kids up in the air. The kids came down, hitting him in the eye again. "Oww! Again with the eye! Do you want me to call your mother?" The kids screamed "No!" and flew off. Rafael smiled confidently. "Works every time. They're scared to death of her!" As if rehearsed, Rafael's mate came up, saying:

"Call me for what?" Rafael jumped in surprise at his mate's sudden appearance, but then said sweetly:

"Eva my love, I must take these three birds to see Luiz!"

"Luiz?" Eva scoffed, as if he's pulled this one before, "You don't fool me for a second! You and your amigos want to sneak off to Carnival!" Eva crossed her wings angrily.

"Oh, Carnival," Rafael said dreamily, walking over to his mate, "That magical time when I met the most beautiful bird in the world." Rafael then kissed Eva's wing. Blu went "Aww," while Jewel scoffed, and Ethan thought _smooth_, smiling. Eva pulled her wing out of Rafael's grasp. "I still remember that song when I first laid eyes on you." Rafael began singing the song, spinning Eva.

_Dawn and tanning, _

_Young and lovely, _

_The girl from Ipanema goes walking,_

Blu and Ethan began nodding their heads from side to side, while Jewel gave the both of them odd looks. "Come on baby, sing it!" Rafael called out, and Eva began singing, but it wasn't as pleasant as they thought it would be.

_And when she passes, _

_Each one she passes goes,_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

When Eva began singing, Blu retracted, Jewel closed her eyes, and raised a wing subconsciously, while Ethan quickly place his wings over what the human equivalent to ears would be. When Eva screamed, multiple birds were disturbed and flew away, trying to get away from the horrible singing. Rafael was the only one unaffected by Eva's voice.

"Like the river of the sweetest honey." Rafael said pleasantly.

"I guess love is deaf too." Jewel whispered, Blu nodding. Ethan was shaking his head again saying:

"My ears are still ringing." Rafael then pulled Eva in for a long kiss. A few of their kids went "Eww" as they watched their parent's display of affection.

"Okay, take them to Luiz, but hurry back…" Eva said seductively.

"You are an angel, I'll miss you my juicy little mango." Rafael called out, as he walked away, his plan accomplished.

"I'll miss you, my pudgy papaya." Eva returned dreamily, before her happy look disappeared. Her kids were messing around again. "Hey! Marco, Carlos! Put your brother down, NOW!"

"I can't believe she let me go!" Rafael said happily.

"So how far is this Luiz?" Ethan said, hoping he's close, given Blu's problem.

"Not far," Rafael said reassuringly, "Thirty minutes as the crow flies."

"And how long as the macaw walks?" Ethan asked.

"Bobo there can't fly." Jewel said, amused, referencing Blu. Rafael looked at Blu in disbelief.

"But he's a bird…" Rafael said, still in shock.

"Not all birds fly!" Blu said defensively, "There are ostriches-"

"You're _not_ and ostrich!" Jewel cried out.

"Well, not technically," Blu retorted before Rafael spoke.

"My friends," Rafael said, unsure, "I want to help, but to walk the whole way, it can't be done!" They then heard Rafael's kids calling out for him, Eva barely able to hold them. "But hey!" Rafael called out nervously, "Let's give it a shoot. Let's go quickly." Rafael began leading the three Spix's away. Ethan looked back, but Rafael quickly pulled his head back, saying: "Don't look back! They sense fear."

* * *

**Chapter seven done! We're on our way to Luiz! Now I'm onto chapter 8! Yikes, I have nothing to do apparently. Quick thank you to Jesus loves all and alexriolover95 for the overwhelming support that they've been giving me throughout this story. I owe you guys big. See you in the next one!**

**Rio Fact: Rafael may be named after either Carlos Saldana's kids, or one of the movie's storyboard artists, Rafael Zentil. That's quite an inspiration!**


	8. Flight school, second semester

**Hey guys Sly here! Well, Chapter 8, and the third today, yikes. I know FOR SURE that tomorrow the frequent updates will stop. Don't ask me why, It's too many things at one time. Lez do dis!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Flight school, second semester.

* * *

After several minutes, Rafael had led Blu, Jewel and Ethan to a cliff overlooking Rio. Rafael had convinced Blu that he should try to learn how to fly. A hang glider soared over them as Blu looked over the edge. As he did this, the distance seemed to increase, scaring him out of his wits. Falling on his back, Blu panted:

"I've changed my mind, yeah. Do you think we could find a bus schedule or something?" Ethan looked over the edge too. When he pulled his head back up, he questioned Rafael's idea.

"I'm with Blu on this one. I think this is a little too much."

"Ah, it's fine!" Rafael said reassuringly, the walking up to Blu, "And come on your not gonna back out now." Rafael came closer, whispering in Blu's "ear", "Not in front of the lady." Blu looked at Jewel, then smiled nervously.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, yeah, sure!" He said nervously, getting up. Rafael smiled, getting up.

"Alright, that's the spirit!" Rafael smiled happily.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Jewel asked, uneasy at Rafael's plan too.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like were throwing ourselves off a mountain or something," Blu said jokingly, but then looked at Rafael for reassurance again, "Right?"

"Actually, that was pretty much my entire plan." Rafael said, still happy.

"What?" Blu said fearfully.

"Oh, come on Blu, it's in your DNA." Rafael said, trying to relate to Blu's intelligence. "And if our featherless friends can do it, how hard can it be?" Unfortunately, the next hang glider was a wimpy tourist. He began yelling in fear, calling for his mom. "Fun right?" Rafael said, unaffected. Jewel tried to give Blu a reassuring smile, but it looked fake.

"Yeah, fun." Blu gave a fake and very nervous smile.

"Perfect timing." Ethan said bitterly as he watched the tourist's possessions fall out.

After making Blu fell a little bit better, Rafael was telling the Spix's to get into a formation that he thought up. Blu and Jewel were standing side-by-side a few inches away from each other, and Ethan in the back.

"Alright, I need you two to get closer." Blu and Jewel did so, but only moved a small bit. "Closer." They moved closer. "Closer." Rafael was making his wingtips to show his point. Blu and Jewel touched, Blu's neck straightening. "Nice. Now put your wings around each other."

"What?" Blu asked nervously. Ethan had put his wing up against his face, muttering "Oh, boy." under his breath.

"Oh, come on amigo, it's not like she's gonna bite." Rafael said reassuringly, "Will you?" He asked Jewel.

"We'll see…" Jewel said mysteriously, causing Blu to become more nervous.

"Now," Rafael continued, "You flap you right wing, and you flap your left wing, and you fly under them, and together, you fly!" Rafael pointed to Jewel, then Blu, and then Ethan, each extending the appropriate wing. Blu then put his wing back.

"But his doesn't seem aerodynamically possible." Blu stated, unsure of his friend's plan. Jewel and Ethan placed their wings away.

"Ay, ay, ay, you think too much!" Rafael said, shaking his head, "Flying is not what you think up here, it's what you feel in here." Rafael placed his wing on Blu's head, then his chest, where his heart was. "And when you feel the rhythm of your heart it's like samba! You fly!" Rafael did a little dance before falling off the cliff, then flying up at an incredible speed, yelling in joy. "See it's easy!"

"Easy? Easy for you to say because from here, it looks really, really hard!" Blu called out. Blu felt a wing on his shoulder. It was Ethan's.

"Look, if we don't do this, we won't get back." Ethan said, giving him a stern look. Blu signed.

"Your right." Blu agreed, readying himself.

"Yep." Ethan said, stepping back.

"This is for Linda." Blu continued, cracking his neck.

"Easy breezy." Jewel added.

"Thrust, lift, drag-" Blu said, but was pulled by Jewel.

"Come on Blu, you can do it!" Jewel yelled, running towards the edge.

"I can do it, I can do it, I can do it, I can't do it!" Blu said at the last moment before Jewel jumped off.

"AHH!" Ethan screamed, "Here we go again!" All three fell down the ledge, rolling until they landed on top of a glider. Opening his eyes, Blu said quietly:

"Are we dead?"

"No!" Jewel cried out in excitement, "We're still alive!" All three cheered as they realized that they were safe. They looked over the glider and saw the beauty of Rio. The glider began circling the Christ the Redeemer statue overlooking the city. Multiple buildings were scattered around the area, the beaches by the water. More hang gliders were soaring over the city.

"Wow, this is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen." Blu said in awe.

"See what you've been missing?" Jewel said happily.

"You said it!" Ethan added, laughing. Rafael caught up to them, talking to Blu.

"Alright Blu, your flying!" Rafael yelled happily, "Sort of, not really, but do you feel it?"

"Yes!" Blu answered back, truly feeling something new. "I do feel it." He got up, looking at Jewel, and then Ethan, too distracted by something or another. Blu began to spread his wings, which then began catching some wind. As he extended his wings more, Jewel opened her eyes, seeing what Blu was doing. She panicked, yelling at him:

"No Blu! Wait" It was too late. Wind caught in his wings, sending him flying off the glider, taking Jewel and Ethan with him.

"Ay caramba." Rafael muttered as he flew down after them. They crashed onto another glider, but Blu's head tore through the fabric. The glider screamed, as did Blu. He then began tearing the glider more, yelling "Sorry" before falling off. As they came closer to the beach, Blu yelled:

"We're gonna die!" Fortunately for them, they landed on another glider, but instead on the glider's face. Blu and Jewel were holding onto his face for dear life, while Ethan was being dragged along under the glider's chest. The glider began hitting beach umbrellas, also sending on guy flying. They eventually hit a guy with a net filled with beach balls. The impact sent the birds onto a beach ball, and the glider accidentally kicked the beach ball.

The beach ball replaced volleyball and before the human could react, he kicked it into the net. The beach ball bounced back, hitting a woman's butt, and getting kicked again. The birds finally let go of the beach ball, but still crashed into a surfboard. Blu landed on his back, Jewel's face in the sand, and Ethan on his side. Rafael landed next to them.

"Tick, tick, tick, you did not feel it in here." Rafael said, placing his wing over his heart. Jewel spit the sand out of her beak, saying:

"You think?" They then saw a fruit truck about to leave. Rafael flew up to it.

"Come on, let's catch a ride to Luiz." Rafael landed, motioning the three Spix's to get over there. "Hurry you three. Vamos! Vamos!" They began dodging humans walking down the street. One almost hit Blu, causing him to yell:

"Hey! Last of the species here!" Another human came by on roller skates. It looked like Blu had got his head chopped off, but he dodged it. Ethan tugged on the chain.

"Hurry!" Ethan called out as he pulled on the chain. All three made it on, and Blu crashed down on some pears.

"I would love to go five minutes without almost getting killed. Is that too much to ask?" Blu said wearily.

"For a bird who can't fly?" Jewel started, "Oh yeah." Ethan sat down, and began examining his chain, finding something interesting. As the truck turned, it passed by Tulio's jeep, which had Linda, Tulio, and Fernando. Fernando felt guilty for stealing the Spix's macaws, so he decided to help Linda and Tulio find them. Although, he hadn't told them he stole them. Tulio observed some workers placing fences in the street. He sighed.

"They're starting to close the streets off for Carnival. You better be right kid, because we're running out of time." Tulio said worryingly. The car moved on, not knowing that the Spix's macaws just passed them.

* * *

**Okay, chapter 8 is done and my third chapter in one day! Man, I really don't have anything else to do. Not that I'm complaining, this is fun! Maybe I'll get a fourth chapter in, but that's going to be a long one, and I mean a REALLY long one. Looking forward to it. See you in the next one! **

**Rio Fact: Jewel has more than five different names depending on the language. (I couldn't find anything that was related to this chapter.) **


	9. Party

**Hey guys Sly here! I'm back with another chapter, it's gonna be a long one! Hope you guys enjoy it! Also, I've gotten a couple of reviews from Guests (probably by the same person, seeing how it was written) telling me to hurry up. Before I start, I'd like to address that. As I've mentioned before, school is becoming a problem, and it's making writing hard. I mean, I was lucky to get time to write this. I'm actually writing this over time, using what time I can squeeze in. It's going to be like this for a while, and I'll tell you otherwise in later updates. **

**Also, this next thing is going to Jesus loves all and alexriolover95 mainly, along with everyone else. I've noticed that the jerk from a few months back has returned. I read the whole fight against this guy when it happened. I say, just don't pay him attention. He's obviously trying to troll us, and it's working. I know it's the whole "Don't pay attention and he'll go away" bully cliché we were taught as kids, but hey, what else can we do? It's not like we can go to this guy's house and pummel him to the ground (which is illegal, mind you). Now by getting involved, I think he'll start dissing me too. Oh well, can't do anything about it. **

**Also, happy early birthday MC Garrix! I'm saying this now because I'm probably not going to be able to post this on his actual birthday. **

**Anyway, I'm making this thing longer than it needs to be. Lez do dis! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan. Lyric changes are for parodic manner only.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Party

* * *

As the truck continued down the road, Ethan noticed something on his chain.

"What the heck?" Ethan said, wondering what was on his chain. He had been looking at the chain for a couple of minutes, pondering over something on his chain. Everyone looked up.

"What is it?" They all said, wondering why Ethan was so confused.

"There's a small hole on mine, and I don't think it was created by us thrashing around." Ethan stated, referring to the running and falling they did over the course of the two days. Ethan started to pick at it with his talon. After a few seconds, a distinct _click_ was heard, and Ethan's chain fell off! Everyone gawked at what just happened.

"There's a lock!" Blu shouted, still staring in amazement.

"What are you waiting for?" Jewel said impatiently, "Do ours now!" Ethan began looking at Blu and Jewel's chain, but something was off. There chain had no lock.

"There's no lock!" Ethan exclaimed, "They used a different chain on me! That's stupid. Sorry, guys." Jewel huffed, angry that she was still stuck to Blu. Blu on the other hand, was secretly relieved that there was no lock. He was glad that he was still with Jewel, but another part of him was scared at what Jewel might do to him, and it showed.

The truck pulled up to a farmer's market, halting to a stop. The force opened the back, sending Blu and Jewel off the truck. A pear then fell on Blu's head. Jewel shrugged, saying:

"I'm gonna chew through my own leg if this doesn't come off soon." Rafael and Ethan dropped down, Rafael reassuring Jewel.

"Relax, if I know Luiz, we're right where we want to be." He said, a stride in his step.

"Ey, Rafie!" a familiar voice was heard. The voice came from Nico, along with Pedro. "If it isn't the king of Carnival!" Nico and Pedro flew over, high fiving Rafael.

"Nico, Pedro! What up family?" Rafael said happily, glad to see his long-time friends.

"Man, where 'ave you been hidin' yourself bird?" Pedro asked, messing up his language on purpose.

"Man, I thought you were dead!" Nico added, happy to see Rafael again.

"Hold up! Rewind!" Pedro said, making a sound resembling a tape recorder going backwards. "Ain't these the birds in the cage?"

"I think our love lesson went down smooth." Nico added, landing near Blu. Jewel gave them a weird and unamused look.

"Oh man, you work fast!" Pedro continued, getting louder.

"Baby got beak!" Nico said, which seemed oddly familiar to Ethan.

"You were locked up and now your rolling with a hot wing? I want to be like you." Pedro said.

"Oh, no! It's not what you think," Blu started, correcting them. "We're just chained together." Jewel still had an unamused look as he said this.

"Hey, I'm not judging you." Nico said, throwing his wings up, noticing the chain.

"Keep us spastic," Pedro said randomly, although Nico seemed to get it.

"Hey, can we get a move on?" Ethan asked frustrated, wanting to get Blu out of his situation ASAP. "We're looking for someone named Luiz. Have you guys seen him?"

"Yeah, I've seen him. But you didn't because you just missed him. He took the trolley back to the garage." Pedro answered, pointing to a trolley behind him. The trolley was too far away to make out any bird who would be there, and it was on the move.

"Oh, great." Jewel exhaled unhappily.

"Don't worry baby bird, you can catch the next one." Nico said smoothly, being somewhat ironic in his words, accounting for his size.

"Yeah, it's time to take it to the next level." Pedro added, doing a leveling motion with his wings.

"What's wrong with this level?" Blu asked, confused at what they meant.

"Come on, this ain't the level. The next level's the level." Pedro answered, although it didn't really answer Blu's question. "You gotta shake yo tail feathers." Pedro shook his own tail feathers while speaking. Nico and Pedro began pushing Blu and Jewel, Rafael doing the same with Ethan. All three disagreed, trying to resist, but were pushed on anyways.

"Come on lovebirds, you're in Rio! You should enjoy it!" Rafael said, pushing Ethan.

"Yeah! Live a little!" Nico added. They passed a wooden box, and a black marmoset appeared. He went back behind the box, a camera sitting there. He began hitting the picture button, creating a code through the flashes. Another two marmosets were sitting on top of a building. One had binoculars and the other one had flags by him. The binocular wielding one saw the flashes and hit the other with them. The flag marmoset began waving the flags in a pattern. Another was waiting on an umbrella. Seeing the flags, he saluted, and slid down the umbrella, snatching a human's phone while doing so. He began typing.

A few miles away, a brown marmoset wearing gold jewelry known as King Mauro was sitting in a throne made of old soda cans. He was sitting on a human phone, which was vibrating. A text tone came up, and Mauro looked at it. The message contained the words _Ooo! Ooo! Aaa! Aaa! _along with an emoji resembling a marmoset's face. Cackling, he said:

"We got 'em!"

* * *

The six birds walked into a bird-made structure. Music, and lights were heard and seen everywhere and birds of varying species were dancing. A spoonbill named Kipo was dancing on a small rock in the center of the club. Nico and Pedro flew ahead, Nico saying:

"Welcome to Paradise!"

"Some party, huh?" Rafael asked, smiling. The Blu and Ethan were looking around the place. Jewel didn't care, thinking this was a waste of time.

"This is the coolest place I've ever seen!" Blu answered, in awe. "Despite all the RVS health code violations!"

"The RVS has no authority here Blu!" Ethan shouted, since the place was so loud. Rafael laughed.

"I like you," He began, "Nothing you say makes any sense!"

"Alright everyone listen up!" Nico began as the music stopped. "Ralfie has some special guests from out of town and let's show them some love because I don't think they get out much." A spot light shined on Blu and Jewel as Nico talked.

"Everyone put your wings together! And clap them as loud as you can!" Pedro called out, flying around. "Flap 'em, clap 'em. I don't care, slap them!" Pedro high-fived someone and slid down a bird's beak, doing his apparently signature hawk call.

"Party in Ipanema, baby." Nico said coolly, sliding his bottle cap over his face. The two began pounding on some cans, creating drum sounds. Then they began singing.

_Nico and Pedro: I wanna party, _

_I wanna samba, _

_I wanna party, _

_I wanna samba, _

_I wanna party and live my life Nico: (my life)_

_ I wanna party, Nico: (party)_

_And fly, _

Nico slid down a pencil and onto a bottle. He jumped off and landed next to Pedro, and both of them dancing and singing. Nico rolled his bottle cap across his wings while singing. They then took off, flying high through the club. The Blu and Ethan got smiles on their faces, while Jewel was still unsure.

_Nico: I'mma fly, fly just like a bird_

_Pedro: (But you are a bird)_

_Nico: Oh yeah your right, _

_So let me fly just like a rocket then,_

_Pedo: (Okay) _

_Nico: Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen,_

_Pedro: (Hey!) _

Nico landed with his bottle cap in his wings, hitting it like a tambourine, his legs a blur as he danced. He then went onto the handle of a spoon, where Pedro jumped on the other end, launching Nico. Nico let himself fall as before landing again.

_Nico: 'Cause when we started baby, _

_There ain't no, ain't no stopping then, _

_Pedro: (Hey!) _

_Nico: 'Cause I wanna live my life and party _

_Nico and Pedro: (Hey!)_

_Nico: All I want is to be free, _

_And rock my body, _

_Pedro: (Okay!) _

_Nico: All around the world, _

_And I wanna live my life, _

_In Rio, 'cause of Rio,_

'_Cause of Rio, Rio Lajula_

Blu and Ethan began feeling the beat as they watched Nico and Pedro's performance. Nico slid down a piece of wood, Pedro joining him. Kipo had obtained some maracas and began shaking them. Nico and Pedro were back to back, singing. Blu's tail was now shaking back and forth, while Ethan's head did the same. Blu then had a flashback of him and Ethan as chicks dancing in their hollow. Blu and Ethan then began dancing, although Blu couldn't control what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Jewel asked, confused.

"Uh, I don't know!" Blu responded, equally confused.

"I don't know what I'm doing either!" Ethan said happily.

"Alright, guys!" Rafael called from the crowd, happy to see them enjoying themselves.

_Pedro: I'm that samba, samba, master, _

_Master, master, master, master, _

_Who shall sound from my ghetto blaster,_

_Blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster, _

As Pedro continued, Blu had begun to show impressive dance moves, while Ethan's were somewhat mild. Jewel began dancing elegantly. Blu stopped as Rafael came up to him.

"Hey, she likes you!" Rafael smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Blu asked, confused at why he would think that. "Haven't you been listening?"

"No, I've been watching." Rafael answered, pushing Blu. "Just be yourself, go on!" Blu ran into Jewel, who just smiled. She playfully hit him back, and continued dancing. Blu followed along. They began dancing in unison to Blu's surprise.

_All: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_Pedro: Ahhhhh! _

_All: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_Pedro: Ahhhhh! _

Blu and Jewel began dancing together in an almost-rehearsed way. Eventually, Blu threw Jewel into the air, and she began singing too.

_Laya, laya, laya, laya,_

_Laya, laya, laya, laya, _

Jewel landed back down, Blu smiling. Both of them came closer and closer, coming in for a kiss. Although, a dramatic change in the music was heard. This caused everyone to stop, including Blu and Jewel, who were a centimeter away from kissing. On the stage, a bird was standing there, but no one could tell who this was. The lights were adjusted in a way that only the silhouette was visible. The bird began singing.

_Mystery bird: Oh yeah, _

_So we are in the club, _

_With our bodies rockin' from side to side, _

_Side, side to side, _

Everyone was confused at the sudden nature of this newcomer, and everyone was uneasy as he continued to sing. Nico and Pedro were the most confused, if not agitated.

_Thank God the danger's gone, _

_I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life) _

_Wings up, and suddenly we all got our wings up,_

_No control of my body, _

_I think I'll remember this, _

_This won't be somethin' I'll forget, -get, -get, -get,_

The music picked up, and some birds began to move a little bit.

'_Cause baby tonight, the DJ's got them fallin' in love tonight,_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ's got them fallin' in love tonight,_

_So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life,_

_Forget this? Right, _

'_Cause baby tonight, the DJ's got them fallin' in love tonight,_

The bird began dancing, and so did others. Most of everyone began to like this new performer.

_Keep seein' things like this like there's no tomorrow, _

_Which is right now, now, now, now, now, now, now, _

_Gonna set the roof on fire, _

_Gonna burn this thing down, down, down, down, down, down, _

_Wings up, when the music drops, _

_We all put our wings up, _

_No control of my body, _

_I swear I'll remember this, _

_Don't tell me that I won't, won't, won't, won't, _

More and more birds began dancing, and so did Blu and Jewel, enjoying the moment again.

'_Cause baby tonight, the DJ's got them fallin' in love tonight,_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ's got them fallin' in love tonight,_

_So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life,_

_Forget this? Right, _

'_Cause baby tonight, the DJ's got them fallin' in love tonight,_

Suddenly, the mystery bird began rapping, much to Pedro's annoyance.

_Hold on, don't lie,_

_Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil,_

_Get it, baby, hope you catch it like T. O.,_

_That's how we roll,_

_My life's a movie, and you just tivoed, (heh)_

_Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock,_

_She don't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock,_

_Yabba dabba do, make her bed rock, _

_Mami on fire, psh, red hot,_

_Bada bing, bada boom,_

_This guy now when I step in a room, _

_I'm a hustler now baby, that I didn't know,_

_And tonight it's all of us, _

To everyone's surprise, especially to Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico and Pedro's, the lights moved, revealing the bird. It was _Ethan_. Ethan was on stage, singing. They couldn't believe it. Ethan had an ecstatic look on his face. He was having a blast. He then gave a look to Nico and Pedro that said: _I'm only doing this for the heck of it. Not trying to steal your spotlights. _Ethan continued.

'_Cause baby tonight, the DJ's got them fallin' in love tonight,_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ's got them fallin' in love tonight,_

Then a surprise for Ethan, Nico and Pedro began singing with him.

_Nico, Pedro, and Ethan: So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life,_

_Forget this? Right, _

'_Cause baby tonight, the DJ's got them fallin' in love tonight,_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ's got them fallin' in love tonight,_

_So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life,_

_Forget this? Right, _

'_Cause baby tonight, the DJ's got them fallin' in love tonight,_

_Nico: Thank you, man, _

_Ethan: (Heh, ha!)_

Ethan flew down to Blu and Jewel and began dancing next to them while Nico and Pedro had center stage, also dancing. As the song ended, Ethan plopped on the ground in exhaustion. All three of them laughed.

As Ethan got up, the tarp was ripped open, revealing the bright sun as multiple marmosets came in, leaping around. All the birds flew to the other side, leaving the marmosets one half, birds the other. Mauro stepped up, his jewelry clinking.

"You three are coming with me." He said to the three Spix's macaws.

"In your little monkey dreams." Jewel literally spat, the saliva landing next to Mauro. Blu agreed, spitting too, but the saliva got caught on his beak. Wiping it off, he retorted:

"That was meant for you!"

"Oh, go throw your monkey turds at someone else, fleabag!" Ethan backing up Blu. Mauro chuckled.

"Oh, come on," Rafael intervened, landing next to Mauro, "Can we all just get along?"

"This isn't your fight, big nose." Mauro retorted, proceeding to slap Rafael, but was stopped by Kipo.

"You mess with my friends, you mess with me." He threatened, pulling his face to Mauro's. More birds landed, shouting "And us!"

"Yeah, little King Kong!" Pedro said, insulting Mauro. A silence came across the club. Only the sound of a marmoset drumming was heard and a small green bird saying "I don't know what's going on here," before flying off and Pedro yelling:

"Birds vs. Monkeys!" At that, everyone charged. Birds rammed into marmosets, and marmosets did likewise. Nico and Pedro found some berries and began launching them at marmosets. One ducked, the berry hitting the one behind him. The first marmoset laughed before getting hit himself. "Yipee ki yay monkey man!" Pedro cried before bumping Nico in the stomach.

Blu and Jewel began dodging marmosets and eventually tripping one. This marmoset rammed into others, saving a small bird in the process. Jewel bowed before Mauro tackled Blu. Jewel raised the chain, hitting Mauro in the "area". Some gems fell out of his mouth before falling to the ground. Blu got up and saw at least twenty marmosets behind Ethan.

"Ethan, look out!" Blu cried, alerting Ethan. Ethan turned around, put a frown on his face, and beat them off easily. Jewel looked at him weird while Blu was unaffected.

"You should see me when I'm angry." Ethan said plainly. Meanwhile, a marmoset was riding a macaw before Kipo used his beak to hit him off, while crushing a few with his foot. Rafael meanwhile was fending off multiple marmosets. One began showing off his moves before Rafael hit him on the top of his head with his beak, unamused. The bell for the trolley ran, Jewel noticing it.

"We gotta go!" Jewel cried, as Blu and Ethan followed him. More marmosets surrounded Blu and Jewel as a few more tackled Ethan. Kipo then came and grabbed Blu and Jewel's chain. Unfortunately, the marmosets grabbed onto Blu. Nico, seeing the predicament, threw his bottle cap, hitting the marmoset holding Blu. It flew back into his wing, Nico saying:

"Take that you funky monkey." He took off after them along with Rafael and Pedro. Ethan was able to fight off the marmosets on him and flew after everyone else. Kipo placed Blu and Jewel on the trolley, Blu thanking him. Everyone else landed on the trolley.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Pedro said happily.

"Man we threw down!" Blu said loudly, clearly happy.

"Yeah we threw down!" Jewel agreed, equally as happy.

"You guys were like fire and ice!" Rafael said.

"Thunder and lightning!" Nico added.

"Hip and Hop!" Pedro added too.

"Cheese and sprinkles!" Blu added as well, but everyone gave him a weird look, except Ethan. "It's a Minnesota thing." Everyone laughed, Rafael saying:

"See? Nothing you say makes any sense!" Pedro then looked at Ethan.

"And Ethan, you got a voice man! Why didn't tell us sooner?" Pedro asked, everyone else wondering why.

"Honestly? I had no idea either!" Ethan answered, laughing.

"And you can fight too!" Jewel added.

"What else could I have done to protect this guy!" Ethan laughed, nudging Blu.

"Aren't you the younger one?" Rafael asked. Ethan paused, and then shrugged.

"Who gives a crap?" Ethan asked, and everyone began laughing once more as the trolley continued.

* * *

**Woo hoo! Done! Also, surprise! Ethan can sing! Also, he can kick some ass! Much more to come! So excited! See you in the next one! **

**The song Ethan sung was a modified version of **_**DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love **_**by Usher featuring Pitbull. Who realized it was this song? Let me know! **

**Rio Fact: Laya, the thing Jewel sings means "freedom" in Filipino. Why Filipino? Seems odd. **


	10. Wait, What?

**Hey guys Sly here! One thing before we start, this story is wrapping up! I plan to do two more chapters after this. Don't worry, there will be more to come from me. Also, a little shout out to leroscraft. He's doing his first story too, and it's pretty good. Check it out! Something's coming, very soon… Lez do dis!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Wait, what?

* * *

A couple hours have passed since the events of the club, and everyone was still taking a breather. Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and Ethan were sitting together, talking about Ethan's possible involvement in the club. Nico and Pedro were leading the conversation, trying to convince Ethan to join. Blu and Jewel were sitting on the front end of the trolley, both completely silent. Rafael took notice of this. He wanted to help Blu get together with Jewel, and he also wanted to stop Nico and Pedro blabbing on about Ethan's talent. Rafael nudged the two partyers and Ethan. Rafael grabbed Blu's attention and Blu looked behind him. Rafael was motioning him to get closer to Jewel.

"Don't worry, I got it!" Blu whispered back, careful not to let Jewel notice.

"I hope this plan of yours works." Ethan muttered to Rafael. Blu moved a little closer. Rafael got more and more excited.

"There he goes, that's my boy!" Rafael squealed, excited to see what happens. Blu tried to put his wing around Jewel, but she noticed, and he retracted his wing quickly.

"Oh, is it hot?" Blu asked nervously, trying to make it look like he wasn't trying to do anything. "I think I'm sweating, and I didn't even think that was biologically possible." To make matters worse, Blu showed his wing. "Look!"

"Oh!" Jewel said, confused. Rafael and Ethan's eyes widened while Nico and Pedro tried to contain their laughter.

"Yep, that's your boy alright." Nico said sarcastically.

"Alright," Rafael said, agitated at Nico. "So he needs a little help. You know, set the mood." Ethan agreed, and Pedro got an idea.

"I know how to set the mood. Check it out." Pedro said coolly. He then began rapping.

_Pedro: Get it, get it, get it, get it girl,_

_Get it, get it, get it, get it girl, _

_Take her, take her, to the floor,_

_Show her, show her, how you roll,_

_Drop it, drop it, drop it low, _

_Drop it, drop it, drop-drop it low, _

Pedro did a small dance, ending with the top half of him upside down, his head touching the roof of the trolley.

"What kind of 'mood' is that?!" Ethan cried out, bewildered at what his new friend did.

"Pedro, Pedro, a little too aggressive." Nico called out, flying over to Pedro. "Not hatin' on your creativity, but I think I got this one. Follow my lead." Nico began whistling a harmonious tune. Pedro, getting the idea, began strumming some cords like a guitar. Ethan began drumming the top of the trolley, going along with the guitar notes.

"Now that's more like it." Rafael said before taking off. He began flying through some trees with pink pedals. The pedals flew off the tree and began floating all around the trolley. Nico began singing, beating his bottle cap like a tambourine again.

_Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking,_

_Wasn't searching for an answer, _

_In the moonlight, _

_When I saw your face, _

As Nico continued, Jewel broke the silence that was caused after Blu's mishap.

"Wow, what a beautiful sunset." Jewel said in awe. Blu agreed as Rafael flew right next to him.

"Psst, Blu," Rafael whispered, "Down here! Tell her, 'you have beautiful eyes.'"

"That's good, great idea." Blu whispered back, turning to Jewel, placing his head against hers. "I have beautiful eyes." Jewel gave him a weirded-out look.

"Yeah, okay, sure, they are nice." Jewel said awkwardly. Meanwhile, Ethan and Pedro exchanged worried glances and continued playing the music.

"No!" Rafael cried, "Her eyes, her eyes!" Blu, realizing his mistake, turned around again.

"Your eyes! Your eyes are great, not mine. I mean mine are okay, but yours, I bet you can see right through them." Blu quickly said, trying to fix things. Jewel just gave him an weirded out smile as he said this, slowly turning around.

"Blu! Just tell her how you feel!" Rafael cried out, pulling out he "Big guns" so to speak. Blu turned around again.

"Jewel?" Blu asked nervously.

"Yeah?" Jewel responded, over the awkward incident that just happened.

"I've been wanting to tell you, that I…" Blu stammered. He then recovered, and was ready to say it. "That I… hooook!" One of the pink pedals that Rafael released earlier had lodged itself in Blu's open beak.

"Aww, that's sweet," Jewel said sweetly, not noticing Blu's predicament. "You're choking up. OH! You're choking!" Hearing this, Ethan stopped playing and rushed over to help. Jewel then started doing the Heimlich maneuver on Blu. She failed, and Ethan stepped in, giving powerful thrusts into Blu's stomach. On his third attempt, the pedal flew out, Blu gasping for air. Pedro nudged Nico, who was still singing. All three watched as Jewel and Ethan did the Heimlich.

"Yup, that's my boy." Rafael said plainly, as Nico make the sound of a bomb dropping and exploding, doing a wing movement to accompany it.

* * *

Later, night had fallen on Rio de Janeiro, and the trolley made finally stopped at a garage. Blu and Jewel climbed down as the rest flew off.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Rafael started, "I give you Luiz's garage." Rafael flew in, Nico, Pedro, and Ethan not far behind. Blu and Jewel walked to the gate, Blu pushing it open.

"After you." Blu said, allowing Jewel to pass.

"No, no, you first." Jewel returned, trying not to be selfish. At the same time, Blu said:

"No, I insist." They both said "okay" in unison, walking in. This resulted in them hitting each other in the head. It didn't hurt much, but Blu reacted and grabbed Jewel, just in case she fell down. This didn't happen, and he retracted his wings nervously. "I guess this is it." Jewel started, trying to get a conversation going.

"Quite an adventure." Blu added.

"End of the line." Jewel added. Blu agreed, still wanting to stay with Jewel, and vice versa. "I guess things like these don't happen in Tiny-sota." Jewel said, trying to make a joke.

"Tiny-sota?" Blu asked, confused as to what Jewel meant. "Oh, you mean 'Mini-sota?'" The two continued on the conversation a little bit, still talking awkwardly until Rafael call out:

"Luiz? Are you here Luiz? Hey buddy, I got some friends I want you to meet!" Suddenly, a bulldog jumped out of a hood of a car, barking loudly. Nico, Pedro, and Ethan were caught by surprise, screamed, and flew off. Blu and Jewel tried to run, but the bulldog caught them. A bit of slobber was hanging down from the dog's maw, about to touch Blu. Blu closed his eyes, waiting for the slaughter. Instead, the dog pulled it's saliva in, and started laughing.

"I got you guys good!" He hooted. Blu and Jewel looked up, confused. "I could've ripped your throats out. But I coulda…" He paused, looking up, thinking what would have happened if he did.

"Hey, hey Luiz!" Rafael laughed, referring to the bulldog. "Stop scaring my friends." Luiz got off Blu and Jewel and jogged over to Rafael, giving him a hug.

"Hey, Ralfie! Where have you been? You look good." Luiz said, hugging Rafael. Some of his saliva got on Rafael, who froze when realizing it.

"Wait a minute," Ethan called out, landing next to Blu and Jewel. "Luiz is a bulldog? Why didn't you tell us sooner Rafael?"

"Hey!" Luiz yelled back, "You got something against dogs?"

"No," Ethan started, "But when one attacks my friends and drools on them, that's when I have problems. But you know what? It's okay as long as it's a joke." Luiz nodded, and turned his attention towards Rafael.

"Luiz, we need your help." Rafael pleaded, lifting up Blu and Jewel's chain. Luiz looked at it and pondered.

"I think I know what to do." He announced, and led Blu and Jewel over to a workbench with a saw. Looking at it, Blu gulped. Luiz rode up a electric lift, a wielding mask on his head.

"Uh, are you sure this is safe?" Blu asked worryingly.

"Oh, sure," Luiz said reassuringly, "There's nothing to it. Now if something goes wrong, scream really loud, because I can't hear too good with this thing on." Luiz slammed the mask on. "Hey Ralfie! Get the switch please!" Blu and Jewel looked at each other nervously, and then at Rafael.

"Don't worry, he's a professional!" Rafael grunted as he pulled the switch. The saw turned on, and began spinning very fast. Blu and Jewel retracted a bit. Nico and Pedro hid behind Ethan, who looked ready to rush into action in case anything went wrong.

"Now try not to move!" Luiz yelled, "I can't really see out of this thing either!" He then began pushing Blu and Jewel towards the saw. Luiz then slipped on his own drool, pushing Blu and Jewel a little too far. Jewel jumped and began flying, grabbing onto a light overhead. Ethan took off too, pushing Blu away from the saw. Blu narrowly missed the saw. He began swinging, hitting a shelf in the process. Rafael tried to turn the saw off, but the switch was broken. "Hey! Where'd you go?" Luiz yelled. Blu hit Luiz on the back of the head, the mask hitting the saw. The mask broke in half, Luiz unharmed. Jewel let go of the light, and the chain got caught in Luiz's maw. His drool slid down the chain and Blu and Jewel's leg's slipped through. Luiz got up and spit the chain at the saw, stopping it. The Chain didn't break though. Blu got up, and looked at his wet talons.

"Eww, gross." Blu said disdainfully before realizing what happened, "But I'm free! Jewel! We're free! Slimy, but free! Contaminated, probably, but free! Can you believe that's it's finally-" Blu got cut off as Jewel flew by, ecstatic. She was cheering and spinning, relishing in the feeling of flight again.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Jewel yelled as she flew by Nico and Pedro.

"What are we standing around for? It's Carnival!" Nico yelled as Pedro whooped, taking off. Rafael and Ethan were right behind them, leaving Blu on the ground. Blu walked out, looking up with a sad look on his face. Luiz walked up to him, looking up as well.

"Yup, I know just how you feel. Watching them up there just makes you chase them, grab them in your mouth, and break their heads off, huh?" Luiz said. He then realized what he just said. "Hey, I'm just kidding bro. Yeah, chasing them is plenty." Luiz looked at Blu, seeing that he was only making things worse. He walked away, back into the garage.

"I'm flying, flying just like a bird." Jewel sang, flipping around.

"But Jewel, you are a bird!" Pedro called out. Jewel did another flip, and then noticed Blu walking away. Jewel flew down, Ethan right behind her.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jewel called out. "Blu? Blu, what's wrong?" Blu turned around.

"Nothing, everything's perfect. You'll be off to the rain forest, and Ethan and I will be back with Linda. Just like we planned." Ethan then scratched the back of his neck with his wing nervously.

"Heh, sorry. Got caught up in all the excitement." Ethan apologized, walking next to Blu.

"I…" Jewel started before getting cut off by Nico.

"Hey birds! Stop yappin' and start falppin'! Let's go!" Nico called out, landing on a sign with Pedro.

"I guess I thought maybe…" Jewel started again, only to get cut off by Blu.

"That you'd come to Minnesota? Great, I guess I'll knit you a scarf." Blu said somewhat happily.

"No, that's not what I meant." Jewel muttered, trying to make Blu understand.

"Look Jewel, I can't spend my life walking around, following you wherever you're going." Blu said, turning around and continued walking.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you can't fly." Jewel said bitterly. Blu stopped, his back still to Jewel. Ethan backed up, not wanting to get involved. Nico and Pedro gave each other shocked looks while Pedro said:

"Awkward."

"Okay, okay," Rafael said, flying down, "You know what? This is good! Clear the air. Just be completely honest with each other."

"You what honesty?" Blu snapped, "Fine. I can be honest. I don't belong here. In fact, I never wanted to come here in the first place." Blu then looked at Ethan, hesitated, and continued. "And you know what? He's human!" Blu yelled, pointing at Ethan. Ethan's eyes widened, and so did everyone else's.

"What?" Jewel yelled, "Why would you say that? Of course isn't! Right Ethan?" Ethan still had a look of distraught on his face. He was about to say something, then sighed. He then flew up, and the unspeakable happened. Ethan turned into a _human_.

Like his bird form, Ethan was skinny, wearing a white T-shirt, brown shorts, a blue flannel, black shoes, glasses, and most peculiar of all, a hat. It looked like your average baseball cap, but it's bill was flat, the underside was black while the top was yellow. The other part was entirely purple. Although, the most odd part of it was were the logo of the team would sit. It was white, and it was basically a _C _with a _/_ going through it.

They couldn't believe it. They just couldn't. There was no way that Ethan was human, but he was. Nico fainted, Pedro catching him. Only Blu was unaffected. Jewel was the first to speak.

"Ha- how is this possible?" She asked, utterly confused and afraid. Ethan sighed.

"It's this." Ethan responded, pulling the hat he was wearing off. Doing so revealed his hair. It was brown, almost as dark as his eyes. It was also had it parted down the middle, just like the four dark blue feathers he had. "This hat is how this is possible." Ethan continued grimly.

"How would that 'hat' do anything?" Jewel asked, distraught. Rafael had his beak agape while Pedro held Nico up. Blu just watched.

"It's called the Imagination Hat." Ethan answered, the grim tone still in his voice. "It grants the wearer the power make their thoughts a reality."

"So, you _imagined_ yourself to be a bird? AND it happened?!" Jewel screamed, angry at Ethan's deception.

"No." Ethan said plainly. "I was originally a human. I woke up one morning to find this on my bed. I put it on, and it turned me into a Spix's macaw chick and transported me to Rio de Janeiro as alone baby. My human mind was overtaken by my Spix's mind for four years, most of those with Linda. I retained my human mind after those four years, just not completely. I was adopted by Blu's parents, and you know the rest. I am now half human, half bird. What that means is that the more time I spend as one or the other, I obtain more DNA of that species."

"So, you thought like a bird for four years until your human mind returned? Why didn't you leave when it did?" Rafael asked, still a look of shock on his face.

"No," Ethan corrected, "I've always thought like a bird, just that living with a human started to make my bird brain to think more human. I couldn't leave Blu. He was too young and caring to be left alone. He needed someone to protect him, and I was the only one he could connect to." Nico had recovered, but was still in shock.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE A FULL BLOWN BIRD FOR TEN YEARS!" Jewel screamed at the top of her lungs. "YOU'RE STILL HUMAN! YOU BETTER LEAVE BEFORE I CLAW YOUR EYES OUT!" Ethan only nodded. He then turned back into a bird.

"It was fun." Ethan said before flying off. They thought that they saw a tear fall, but it was too quick. After a moment of silence, Jewel turned on Blu.

"You knew about that?!" Jewel yelled.

"Yes I did!" Blu said angrily, "And why wouldn't I? We only had each other for all those years. There's no secrets we kept from each other." Everyone was shocked at Blu. They were bewildered to see that he could trust someone like that so much. Blu angrily turned around and began walking away to look for Linda. Alone.

"You know what?" Jewel cried out, "See you around pet!" Jewel flew off.

"No, no, no! Come back!" Rafael cried out to Jewel. He wasn't going to let all of this separate them from love. "You two belong together! You're Juliet, and Blu's Romeo! Sure, they both die in the end, but you get my point! _Sigh._ Young love, always so melodramatic. Alright boys, go after her." Nico and Pedro nodded, flying after Jewel. Rafael then flew after Blu.

* * *

"Jewel, Jewel!" Pedro called out, tired.

"Wait up!" Nico called out too, trying to catch up to Jewel. Jewel let a tear drop. She really wanted to be with Blu, but his attitude and Ethan made things bad. As she did this, a talon grabbed her neck. It was Nigel.

"Going somewhere, pretty bird?" Nigel asked evilly, holding Jewel tightly.

"Oh, yeah," Jewel started, "I was on my way to claw your eyes out!" Jewel then scratched Nigel, who then let her go. Nico and Pedro stopped, watching. Jewel tried to attack Nigel again, but he grabbed her by her talons.

"Temper, temper." Nigel scoffed, "Now come along my dear, we're going to a parade, and everybody loves a parade." Nigel laughed manically, flying off, Jewel trying to break free.

"Hey! Get back here!" Pedro yelled, "Nobody messes with a friend of Pedro! It ain't happenin'! It's on!" Pedro then began to do little punches in midair.

"Did you see the talent on that guy?" Nico asked, fearfully.

"Talent? Maybe it's on next time. RALFIE!" Pedro screamed, flying back, Nico following him, screaming as well.

* * *

"Rafael, quit following me." Blu said through his gritted beak. "You're going in the wrong direction. Isn't Carnival that way?"

"I'm not going to Carnival." Rafael responded, "I'm going home." Blu looked up.

"But I thought you loved Carnival." Blu asked, confused at why Rafael isn't going to Carnival.

"I do, but I love my family much more. And that's a decision I made with this, not with this." Rafael said, placing his wing on Blu's heart, then his head. Then, they both heard Nico and Pedro calling to them.

"Blu, Blu!" Pedro exhaled, flying over. "Hey Blu! I was flying, and then I saw this big cockatoo!"

"With big ninja talent!" Nico added.

"And this cockatoo was ugly, but that's not the point." Pedro continued.

"And Jewel was there, and he snatched her up. Then he was like 'You comin' with me you little princess.'" Nico continued, changing his voice for the last part.

"And Jewel was like, wapish! Wapish! 'I ain't your princess leave me alone.'" Pedro added, changing his voice to sound like Jewel. They both continued until Blu yelled:

"Stop! Just tell me what happended!"

"He got Jewel man!" Pedro cried, and he and Nico said: "And he's taking her to the parade." In unison. Blu, realizing what he had done, felt ashamed.

"This is all my fault." Blu's tone suddenly changed, "Let's fly."

Blu was riding Luiz, who was dressed in a gold suit with a hat of fruit.

"Carnival, here we come!" Luiz said excitedly, a bit of saliva flying off, hitting Nico. Wiping it off, he said:

"Hey dog, I'm drowning back here!"

"You'll get wet on this ride!" Luiz returned as the lights of the parade came into view.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Ethan's human! That's where the "fantasy" part comes in, and why this story's named Rio: Imagination! I bet no one saw that coming! See you in the next one!**

**Sly Fact: The trolley is my least favorite scene in the whole franchise. Whenever I watch it, I get some form of embarrassment or something. I have no idea what it is. I makes want to skip it, which normally ends up happening. (Don't worry, this will be the only time I'll do one about me.) **


	11. Carnival Capture

**Hey guys Sly here! I'm glad to see that so far the reaction to Ethan being human is positive. Also, I need a little help. I've noticed that some authors have used a line to show the passage of time. I'd like to know how to do that. I've tried some things in the past, but they never work. I use Microsoft Word in case you need that info. Please let me know how to do this in the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Carnival capture

* * *

The city of Rio de Janeiro was incredibly active tonight because of Carnival festivities. For most, it is a time to party and celebrate. For a select few, it is a time for rescue and a time for thieving.

Jewel was stuck in a cage yet again, yet in different circumstances. First, she was in a cage that needed a key, so she couldn't open it without one. Second, she was in a truck that was disguised as a chicken float for Carnival. Lastly, she was alone, minus the many other smuggled birds in the truck. She had a look of helplessness on her face, one without hope. To make matters worse, her captor, Nigel was taunting her.

"One down and two to go." Nigel mused, pacing outside Jewel's cage.

"You'll never find them." Jewel scoffed, but her tone shifted back to sad, "They're already gone."

"Oh, I don't need to find them. They'll find you." Nigel taunted before flying off. Jewel put her wings on the cage, her sad and hopeless face returning. She knew it was true.

Blu, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro were in a hurry. They needed to rescue Jewel before the smugglers got away. Luiz, well, he was excited for the party.

"Ha, ha! This is the spit!" Luiz cried out happily, "Yeah baby! Now I can get my freak on!" Luiz ran into a crowd of humans in identical costumes, dancing. Luiz began a dance of his own, much to Blu's displeasure.

"Luiz, please!" Blu cried out, trying to hold onto the fruits on top of Luiz's head. "Rescue first, freak later!" As he said this, a human with a drum came closer. Blu got on Luiz's back, yelling "Come on!".

"Outta my way people!" Luiz yelled as two humans slipped on Luiz's drool.

"Alright guys," Rafael called from above, "I'll fly ahead and look for Jewel!" Rafael did so, flying through the floats. Nico and Pedro caught up, Pedro saying:

"Mr. Big Nose! Hold up!"

As Luiz continued, he passed by another float, yelling "Hot dog comin' through". The driver stopped the float seeing the dog. Eventually, Blu heard a familiar voice:

"Blu! Blu!" Blu instantly recognized the voice. He turned around.

"Linda! Linda?" Blu said, seeing Linda in a way he'd never imagine her. "Wait!" Blu pulled on Luiz, making him stop. Linda was on the float they just passed, in a carnival costume. The costume was coincidentally made in a way that looked like Jewel. She was being balanced by several performers on the float. She eventually was in a position that had her back to Blu, her fake tail feathers shaking. Blu smiled until he heard Rafael, Nico and Pedro.

"Blu, we found her!" Rafael yelled.

"She's like on some weird chicken float." Pedro added before flying back towards it. Blu thought for a second before saying:

"Let's go get Jewel."

At this, Luiz continued. Blu heard Linda call after him, but he was too focused to think about turning back. As they passed some humans in crocodile suits, the float came into view.

"There it is! There's the float!" Blu said.

"Woo, that float is a crime in itself!" Luiz added, before Blu was knocked off Luiz by one of the crocodile suit's tails. After recovering, Blu saw that Luiz began pulling on the performer. He then noticed a skateboard. Blu jumped onto it and pushed away, just as the performer who was going to use it jumped. The performer hit the pavement hard. Blu began dodging and weaving through performers. At one point, he was in a crowd of performers on high stilts behind the smuggler's float. Timing it perfectly, a stilt hit Blu's skateboard, sending him flying. Blu caught onto the float and climbed in.

Jewel was thinking about everything that happened over the course of the past few days. She truly regretted her actions, even towards Ethan. She then heard a familiar voice.

"Psst, Jewel."

"Blu!" Jewel said relived, but then remembered the danger.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." Blu said confidently as he tried to pick the lock.

"No! You can't be here! You have to go! Nigel is-" Jewel was cut off as Nigel pushed Blu into a cage.

"Hello, pretty bird," Nigel scowled as he closed the cage door, "How kind of you to join our little charade." Nigel began to close the lock to Blu's cage.

"You think I came alone?" Blu said confidently, "I've three of the toughest, meanest, craziest birds in all of Rio right behind me." Blu said this in an attempt to intimidate Nigel.

"You hear that guys? We're saved!" Pedro yelled excitedly, thinking that Blu made new friends as he got to the float. He, along with Nico and Rafael were in an cage a few feet away from them.

"Uh, Pedro, I think he means us." Nico said, depressed. Pedro stopped.

"Looks like I only need to get your… brother… was it? Where is he anyway?" Nigel asked, knowing that he'll show up sooner or later.

"He left. He isn't coming, if that's what your hoping." Jewel spat.

"Wanna bet?" A voice said. They all looked behind Nigel, who turned around. It was Ethan. He returned. And he looked angry.

"Ethan!" Blu said, relieved.

"Can it Blu!" Ethan snapped, "I'm here for two reasons and two reasons only. One, to get you guys out of here, and second, TO KICK THIS GUYS ASS!" Ethan yelled, pointing to Nigel. He only laughed.

"You think you can take me, pretty bird?" Nigel said, laughing. Ethan cracked his neck.

"Try me." Ethan said dryly. Nigel laughed once more and flew towards Ethan. Ethan closed his eyes. When he opened them, something was different. Instead of them being brown, they were red. His iris had turned from brown to red. Jewel noticed this. _You should see me when I'm angry._ Jewel remembered those words at the club after beating the marmosets.

When Nigel got close enough, Ethan sidestepped. He then brought up his right wing and grabbed Nigel's face, and pounded him onto the ground. Ethan let go of Nigel's face and kicked him across the room. Nigel got up, and was met by a powerful punch to his face, his back hitting a cage. Ethan grabbed him and hit him repeatedly against the cage, screaming in rage the whole time. Ethan then threw him across the room, landing in the center. Nigel got up and raced over to Ethan, full of rage. Ethan sidestepped again, grabbing Nigel's wing in the process. Ethan then twisted it around, and stepped hard into Nigel's leg. Ethan grabbed Nigel by the legs, lifted him up into the air, and pounded his head against a cage repeatedly, screaming even more. Ethan threw Nigel across the room again. Nigel tried to get up, but his body wouldn't let him. Ethan walked up, readying his fist, about to finish him off.

But just as he was going to do this, a hand grabbed Ethan. It was Marcel. He heard all the banging in the back and stopped the float after getting through the parade.

"You're the one who gave me all those scratches, aren't you?" Marcel asked, remembering Ethan clawing his hand to escape back at their lair. "I have a special place for you." Ethan couldn't do anything, as Marcel's hand had trapped his wings and beak, and his talons couldn't reach. Marcel grabbed a grey metal cage. It was no ordinary cage, like ones with bars. It only had a door with a lock and air holes. He threw Ethan in the cage and locked it quickly. Ethan began squawking loudly, banging horrifically against the cage. This caused Marcel to step back, and for Nigel to feel pure fear for a good ten seconds.

Marcel grabbed Nigel and put him on his shoulder and began looking for medical equipment. Nigel had several gashes and bruises, mainly on his face, some were bleeding. After treating Nigel, Marcel continued driving. Tipa, who was on top of the float with Armando and Fernando, who was being "undercover" of sorts, was shouting in excitement that their plan worked.

"We actually made it!" He cried out in excitement. "Hey, Marcel! Can we do it again next year? Please, please?" As Tipa continued, Fernando began kicking off small rags off the float, creating a trail for Linda and Tulio.

* * *

At an abandoned airport, the smugglers began loading the birds onto a small plane. Fernando was helping, but only to try to help some birds escape. He walked up to Blu and Jewel's cages. Ethan's had already been loaded.

"I'm gonna get you guys out of here." Fernando whispered, reaching for Jewel's lock. Before he could reach it, Nigel appeared from nowhere and screeched at Fernando. Marcel immediately took Fernando's arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" Marcel said angrily, "You shouldn't have done that. Come on." Jewel was shocked. She saw that the very same person who stole them risked himself to save them. Fernando bit Marcel's arm, and ran off. Marcel ignored it, and continued to place the birds on the plane.

Linda and Tulio had taken a scarlet macaw float and followed the trail of rags Fernando left earlier. Tulio noticed the plane taking off.

"They're getting away!" Tulio shouted, pointing at the plane.

"We'll see about that!" Linda said angrily, turning sharply.

As the plane began taking off, the smugglers began congratulating themselves. Marcel looked ahead and noticed something.

"Is that… a float?" Marcel asked, pointing at it.

"Look at the detail on that thing." Tipa pointed out. Marcel pushed him, yelling:

"Pull up you idiot! Pull up!" Tipa and Armando did so, but as they did, the top of the float scratched the plane. Unfortunately, it didn't affect the plane's flight. Linda jumped out, and began to pointlessly run after the plane.

"Boys! Boys! Oh, boys." Linda said pitifully, crying on Tulio.

* * *

**There's the end of Chapter 11! The 12****th**** and final chapter is up next! Maybe I'll post it today. Maybe. See you in the next one!**

**Rio Fact: Each frame of the Carnival scene took 100 hours to render. Yikes! No wonder it takes movies so long to make! **


	12. Flying Love

**Hey guys Sly here! Bad news, this is the last chapter of Rio: Imagination. *Insert crying baby here*. But, that means that something new will come too! Lez do dis!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Flying love

* * *

On the plane, every bird had lost hope. They didn't believe that they could escape. All but one.

Blu had been trying to talk to Ethan, because he could get them out. Unfortunately, there was a problem. Whenever Ethan got mad, and lose something or another, he would become close minded and unresponsive. Ethan would only focus on one thing. And right now, it wasn't on escaping. Blu sighed, giving up. He then began to think more, and then he got an idea.

"I'm sorry Eva," Rafael muttered, sad that he won't get to see his family again, "I'm not gonna be home for dinner." He then saw a cord string down and attach to a fire extinguisher. Blu was pulling the cords onto his cage.

"What are you doing?" Jewel asked, wondering what Blu was doing.

"I'm gonna pop this cage open like a soda can." Blu said confidently, repeating what Pedro said when they first met. Blu then began hitting his cage, sending the fire extinguisher to the ground, breaking his cage open. Blu climbed out while Nico said:

"Now that's popin'!" Blu opened Jewel and Ethan's cages, saying:

"Come on, we got to help the others." All three began opening cages, and at one point Blu pushed some cages, blocking the door to the cockpit. He flipped a switch, opening the back door of the plane. In the cockpit, a light went off, indicating that the back was opened. Marcel looked out, seeing the birds. He then began banging the door, but was blocked by the cages. Ethan was now in his human form, standing by the door. The other birds didn't notice because of the freedom that awaited them.

"Go! Go! Go!" Blu yelled, motioning the birds to fly away.

"Freedom!" Pedro yelled as he took off. The door opened, but Ethan was ready. As it opened, Ethan swung around the corner, socking Marcel in the face. Armando and Tipa were shocked at the fact that someone snuck in without them noticing, but they pushed it aside and tried to attack Ethan. Tipa tried to grab him, but Ethan elbowed him and then upper-cutted his chin. Armando tried to push him, but Ethan ducked, and Armando landed on him. Ethan then immediately pushed him off and into Tipa, who was getting up. Marcel got up again, but Ethan punched him again.

Meanwhile, Jewel grabbed Blu, trying to get him to escape.

"Come on, we need to get out." Jewel said, forgetting that Blu can't fly.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Blu yelled, forcing himself out of Jewel's grip. Jewel remembered.

"Um, it's okay. Hey, it's okay." Jewel said reassuringly, "We'll figure this out together. Right?" Jewel then screamed as Nigel pinned Blu down. Nigel had somehow got passed Ethan fighting the smugglers. "Let him go!" Jewel yelled, jumping onto Nigel. Nigel immediately pushed her off, Jewel hitting the wall of the plane. A cage then fell and hit Jewel, who then screamed in pain.

"Jewel!" Blu cried out, worrying for Jewel.

"Oh, my wing." Jewel said painfully.

"Oh pity," Nigel said sarcastically. "Now we have two useless, flightless birds." Nigel tightened his grip more. Blu then noticed the fire extinguisher near him. He reached over and grabbed the cord, and attached it to Nigel's leg. "Oh?" Nigel questioned.

"Not cool man, not cool." Blu said, pulling the pin. The fire extinguisher was sent flying through the cockpit while Ethan held Armando, ready to punch him. Nigel broke through the glass, and stopped outside, the extinguisher falling down. He then looked and saw one of the plane propellers coming straight towards him. He screamed as Blu saw some of his feathers fly by.

"We're going down!" Tipa yelled, seeing the altitude meter. Ethan looked over to a door on the left side of the cockpit. A parachute was sitting near there. He punched Armando, grabbed the parachute, put it on Marcel, and pushed him out. Ethan turned around, looking at Tipa and Armando. They both sat there for a second before Armando yelled:

"Hey, wait for us!" He then jumped out, Tipa behind him.

Meanwhile, Jewel began slipping down the ramp.

"Blu!" She yelled, sliding. Blu raced over to her but it was too late. Jewel fell off, screaming and flapping her good wing, trying to fly. Blu then looked up, thought for a second, then closed his eyes and jumped off. Before he did, he heard Ethan voice, saying:

"Blu! NOOOO!" As Blu fell, he had a flashback of him and Ethan falling out of their tree as chicks. Opening his eyes, he too began screaming. He quickly caught up to Jewel, catching her in his wings.

"Blu! You are crazy! What are you doing?!" Jewel screamed as they fell.

"I'm not gonna let you go! We're chained to each other birds, remember?" Blu returned, expressing his feelings. Jewel smiled, and then kissed him. Blu was caught by surprise, but then welcomed the kiss. As Jewel drew away, Blu smiled, feeling his heart beat. He then spread his winds, opening his eyes. At the last second, Blu turned around and began flying. Blu was in awe at what he was doing.

"Blu! YOU'RE FLYING!" Jewel cried out in utter excitement.

"Yeah! Woo hoo!" Blu yelled, "You're right! I'm not an ostrich! I'm not an ostrich!" Just as he said this, Blu began losing his grip on Jewel. "Uh oh!" He then let go, Jewel screaming. She closed her eyes, but she then realized that she wasn't falling. She was on Ethan's back.

"ETHAN?" She cried out in shock. Ethan laughed.

"You really think I'd leave? Someone's got to watch you lovebirds!" Ethan laughed. Blu began to grab Jewel again. "You got her this time?" Ethan asked.

"Yes!" Blu answered. Ethan flew down, and Blu had Jewel in his grasp.

"Phew!" Ethan exhaled, "You know, you're heavier than you look!"

"Your telling me!" Blu returned, both of them referring to Jewel. She gave them an agitated look, and Blu and Ethan looked at each other nervously. Jewel then laughed, and Blu and Ethan joined in. They continued on towards the abandoned airport, Blu carrying Jewel and Ethan under them, ready to catch Jewel in case Blu dropped her again.

* * *

At the airport, Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were sitting on a plane wing, all depressed. Fernando looked up, and saw the three Spix's macaws.

"Linda!" Fernando said, pointing up to them.

"Boys?" Linda said hopefully, looking up, "It's them! Look Tulio it's them. And Blu's flying! He's flying!" All three ran towards them. Ethan flew ahead, and he turned human mid-flight. As he landed, he looked up at the three humans. All three of them had bewildered faces, and Linda felt light-headed, but kept herself up. She couldn't believe that her other bird was a fifteen-year-old human at the same time.

"I'm not important right. I'll explain everything later." Ethan said quickly.

"But, what's more important than that?!" Tulio stammered. Ethan face palmed himself.

"This?" Ethan responed, pointing to Jewel, who was now on the ground. Tulio looked at Jewel, and noticed her wing.

"Here, let me see." Tulio said, placing his hand out. Blu and Ethan gave her reassuring looks as Tulio picked her up. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

"We need to get moving." Ethan stated. Tulio nodded as they ran to the float.

* * *

**I smell a sequel. An inbetween Rio 1 and Rio 2 sequel. See you in the next one! **

**Rio Fact: The day that Blu and Jewel had shared their first kiss was on February 14, 2010. How cute. **


End file.
